Family in exile
by juliasejanus
Summary: AU - No Second Wizarding War. Voldemort dead in 1981. No Prophecy. No Horcruxes. Alpha/Omega SLASH. The premise an omega is a third gender based on a magical gift of both carrying children and being able to father them. Setting the story in a very foreign culture to Britain, allows the inclusion of polygamy, with Harry being the centre of this family.
1. Chapter 1

As Harry packed his trunk on his last day at Hogwarts, he was well aware no one on the staff was in his corner. No one cared about his welfare and his only friend this entire year had been the other outcast of the school, Luna Davina Lovegood. Harry, no now he was going to go by his proper name Hadrian. Sirius insisted on calling him Harry and it wasn't as if his godfather gave a crap about him. The man thought of him only as a carbon copy of his father, just like everyone else. This year had been the worst of seven dismal years at this school. Hated by the present headmaster and ignored by his Head of House. There was one truth that Hadrian James Evans Potter would never attend a reunion with his hateful classmates and he would be damned if any child of his body or responsibility attended here.

The scandal of the century had erupted just before the start of year six and had not abated. Hadrian had borne the full brunt of people's anger over the actions of a godfather he had only met twice. He had grown up, definitely not been raised and certainly not nurtured, with his mother's only sister, the bitch Petunia Evans Dursley. May her and her family suffer misfortune all their days, which was a certainty; as on midnight of his seventeenth birthday last year he had cursed those hateful excused for human beings to reap what they had sown. August last year had been spent living at the Leaky Cauldron and attempting to salvage the mess of his inheritance. He had not seen hide nor hair of Sirius Black for two years. No wonder when the man had been in Azkaban for a year and last August had been forced to marry the underage girl he had deflowered. Ginerva Weasley, now Lady Black was in her element, causing chaos and ruining people's lives.

From what Young Lord Potter could make out Sirius Black had always been an irresponsible jerk. He had been trusted by his best friend to raise his son and look after the Potter Estate. He had done neither.

Hadrian shrank his trunk and walked to Hogsmede, he was not staying for the leaving feast nor catching the Express in the morning. He had permission from Professor Slughorn. There was never any point trying to talk to Snape or McGonnagall. Lets face it, anything he asked for was denied by those two just because he was requesting it.

His exit through the castle was silently watched by the portraits, even the painted occupants were asleep. It was early and there were no lessons so most of the school were still in their dormitories. Each footfall down the path was a step nearer to freedom and escape from serial disappointments. No one saw the real Harry, the abuse and neglect he had suffered was ignored by everyone. He was short, still pubescent and terribly thin.

He had hoped to remain friends with Neville, but the Heir of House Longbottom had sided with the rest of Gryffindor in sending Hadrian to Coventry over his godfather's scandalous behaviour. Neville had known Hadrian did not live nor had a close relationship with Black, nor had he liked Ginny but House Unity was above personal relationships.

Once in Hogsmede, the last Potter was leaving Britain by port key. He had always been kept in the dark over most family concerns, Black and Dumbledore happy to send him back to Surrey every summer. It had come as a shock to find out that while Sirius was Lord Black, his younger brother was regent, controlling all the wealth and the line of House Black would pass to a relative of his line or choosing. Any child Sirius produced was not automatically going to inherit. Hadrian smiled at the miscalculation of that gold digging bitch, Ginerva. Yes, she was Lady Black but that meant very little.

Regulus Arcturus Black had been a god send to Hadrian after the shock of finding out the gross mismanagement of the Potter Estate. He had corresponded and followed all the man's considered advice. At seventeen he had found out he was wealthy, but his godfather had helped himself to a considerable amount of the gold in his trust vault. The family vault had thankfully been sealed by blood wards and Black had not been able to completely defraud his godson. With his finances sorted, and all funds moved to the maximum security family vault, his dear godfather would have to find another source of income. Luckily the man was bared from Hogwarts as a convicted child molester, Hadrian had put up a mail ward to prevent any correspondence except through his lawyers and Hadrian had been careful to make use of his family invisibility cloak whenever he left the castle. One to avoid his fellow students or teachers and two to avoid any Weasleys, his godfather or Lupin his godfather's only friend. This year, without the distractions from Quidditch, Ron or Hermione, he had studied hard and was confident in his projection that he would have Outstandings in all five NEWTs. He had in fact outdone the grades of Know-it-all Granger.

He had been scandalised by the arrest of his godfather and had been unaware the Weasley family had lived at Black Manor for nearly two years, as neither Ron nor his godfather wrote letters to him during the summers he spent in Surrey. Hadrian had since confirmed his suspicion that there had been a marriage contract between him and the youngest Weasley. He was now completely grateful, not that he would ever tell Sirius Black, that his godfather had seduced the red haired menace and saved him form a lifetime of continued unhappiness. Poor Ginerva trapped in marriage to a wastrel philanderer with heavy debts. It had been marry the girl or spend the rest of his life in Azkaban for the statutory rapist. Ginny would have been a scarlet woman if he had chosen prison, then no one with any standing would have even spoken to her. At least she was used to being poor.

Hadrian looked back at the magnificent castle, he had hoped it would have been home but it had been worse than the Dursley's in many ways. He had hoped for friends and understanding here, but each year his hopes had been dashed. The silence and avoidance of the past two years had helped him accept that adversity made you stronger and that Neville, Ron and Hermione were both not worth his consideration.

Under his breath with the softest of whispers Hadrian Potter said his farewells, "Goodbye, good riddance. I won't be back."


	2. Chapter 2

The leaving feast each year was a sumptuous celebration for the seventh years achievements with awards for the year's top student and the best sports person in the leaver's year. In the past two years Slytherin had won both the House and Quidditch Cups. Minerva knew this was due to one factor, Harry Potter. After Black's imprisonment and 'forced' marriage, house censure had made an outcast of Lily's and James' son. Cast from the House Quidditch team, in the year he had been offered captaincy. The team had also lost the only obvious replacement as seeker, Ginerva Weasley, who had been homeschooled for her OWLs by her great-great Aunt. Ronald Weasley had proved to be a disaster as both player and captain; angry, arrogant and far too easily riled by the opposition. It had been Ronald as House Prefect , who had lead the campaign of hatred against the innocent third party. Potter's work had been worthy of top grades, but assignment after assignment had been sabotaged by others in Gryffindor. His fellow pupils could not affect his exam performance nor did they know Potter owled copies of his assignments to the relevant professors.

This year, Potter had Outstandings in all subjects, and Minerva knew this fact was due to Severus Snape's acceptance as Headmaster and was therefore no longer teaching. Twenty three grade points ahead of the favourite to gain top student, Miss Granger. Rather than embarrass himself or the school at the feast, Harry had left school early. There would only be an announcement tonight and no presentation this year for Top Student Award. The Head Girl had not been happy when she had been informed of her status as second place for her final year, after six years of making the top spot. Minerva had been less than impressed with that girl's spiteful attitude and mistaken belief that the Board should automatically award the honour to a non-censured student. Exam scores and all assignments were independently assessed by the Ministry for an assurance that no cheating or potion enhancement was being used in OWL and NEWT years. Hermione Granger was an also ran.

At the last full meeting of the year, all the staff and prefects had observed the Head Boy's obvious mirth at Know-it-All Granger's ultimate humiliation. Blaise Zabini had only trailed Granger by a single mark to be placed third in his final year and as a young wizard of impeccable lineage and connections, he would pick and choose his career path; whereas Granger had made enemies at the Department of Magical Education by her strident attempts to have Lord Potter exam results expunged. In the past year the boy had not once contacted his godfather, but had sought the guidance of the Black Regent. In the political world of the Wizangamot and the Ministry, Hadrian James Potter had been observed to cut all ties to his Godfather after his majority and had acted with all propriety of a young man of his station. With his cool head and stance of being the better man Potter had done much to amend his reputation.

Minerva had never been close to the Potter Heir. The boy himself was extremely quiet, a former underachiever and a brilliant flyer, but she had kept her distance and chose to remain just an educator, when she had been a close friend and mentor to Lily and James. The boy's godfather and legal guardian had proved to be a disgrace, both at school when nearly expelled in his sixth year and as an adult. The Transfiguration Professor knew Harry spent his summer's with his muggle relatives but she had assumed, like all others at the school, that Harry had been a spoilt and pampered child, doted on by his late father's best friend and his mother's sister. As Harry had never spoken to any about his home life, she never knew he had first met Sirius Black during his third year at the school at the Quidditch Cup Presentation to Gryffindor for the first time in nine years. She had not seen the third year student's barely concealed confusion, then anger at being introduced to his magical guardian. Harry had only visited his godfather during the summer after fourth year, when he had stayed at Grimmauld Place for a week, but had been ignored. Sirius had also invited over the Weasley's, Remus Lupin and the Tonk's. Harry as quiet, shy child had spent most of that week in the Black library or being looked after by the house elf, Kreacher.

Harry had not remained friends with any in Gryffindor. In fact, the Head of Gryffindor had not observed Potter spend any time with his housemates in the past two years. If she had looked into it she would have found two students had found their own accommodations at the school, eating in the kitchens and avoiding the library or any of their tormentors. Luna had already made friends with house elves, thestrals and the ghosts and would remain aloof and perfectly happy as an outcast and truly uniquely talented witch.

…

Hermione Granger threw herself on top of her bed in the Head Girl's Suite of Rooms. How was she going to explain the fact she had placed second in her year and in Gryffindor but a not insignificant margin to her very exacting parents. She understood Potter had been excellent in DADA, but he had scored better than her in Potions, Charms, Arithmancy and Transfiguration. He must have cheated somehow, she had always been best student. She had striven for years to be top, proving herself better than those raised in the magical world, only she knew Potter had grown up in Surrey. This should have been her moment of triumph, collecting the Prize as Top Student. Only one muggleborn had achieved this, Lily Evans, Potter's late mother. Well, Hermione Granger would complete her mastery, have a glorious career and not fail. Only with her renewed determination did the bushy haired student begin to prepare for the feast. She had not noticed the Head Boy's scathing distain for her, nor the fact the staff had been shocked by her unseemly and vert rude outburst.

The Magical World was still a very conservative place, ruled by etiquette and unwritten rules of seemly conduct. Rules that the newly Graduated Head Girl would butt heads with. She would find as a apprentice, that her Master's word was law and there was no give and take or place for argument. The only time for any heated discussion was in her final dissertation and viva voce. She had signed the contract for her further education with little preparation for the hard times and steep learning curve ahead of her. Most witches were protected from unscrupulous exploitation by a master by the protection of belonging or being vassal to an ancient and noble house, by entering into a betrothal contract or actual marriage on finishing Hogwarts. Hermione Granger thought her rights and protection were the same as in the muggle world. She was in danger as a woman without a family of good standing, a fiancee or a husband, of being worked like a slave and not have any protection under law until released from the contract by her master, by gaining her mastery or after the term of seven years had passed.

….

Regulus Black waited in his anteroom for the arrival of the young and inexperienced Lord Potter. He was in the strange situation of protecting and education his cousin, having spent the last year undoing sixteen years of mismanagement and neglect by his irresponsible brother. Regulus had fond memories of his godmother Dorea Potter, a daughter of House Black. A woman who had interceded for Sirius, when he had run away at sixteen and disgraced his parents and grandparents and had been a hairsbreadth away from being disowned. In 1979, their father Orion had died, murdered as an opponent of that half-blood, self styled Dark Lord. On the death of Arcturus Black in 1991, Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Black, Sirius as elder grandson had inherited the title but control of money and property had been left with Regulus. It had been a bitter blow to Sirius, the man had survived the battle that had seen the deaths of his two closest friends and the revelation that a third friend had been a traitor. His brother had been crippled by grief and had passed on custody of his godson, not to Narcissa or Andromeda, but Lily's muggle sister. In the intervening years nothing had changed, on meeting his godson Sirius had been appalled that James' son was nothing like his father. How could a child raised in the muggle world and with no contact with any of his magical family or with any mentors or tutors and without the benefits of wealth and its comforts be like anything like the spoiled, arrogant and pureblood James Caelum Potter.

…..

Ginny Weasley hated married life and her husband in particular. Her only comfort was the private suite of rooms assigned to Lady Black, but the actuality of this at Grimmauld Place was a dowdy, tired and bleak bedroom, dressing room with attached bath, private reception room and small office. As she was still only sixteen, she had her Great Aunt Muriel acting as chaperone. Talk about bolting the stable door once the horse had bolted. She had seduced Sirius in an attempt to get her then contracted fiancee to notice her, but instead of making Harry jealous; she had been forced to marry Black. The man had a miserly monthly stipend from the Goblins and debts that were growing exponentially. As Lady of the House, she was now Manager and Chatelaine in charge of household expenses, dining, entertainment and expected to dress to her station. She could not magic gold out of thin air, she had her own vault and now knew never to lend her husband a sickle. She was at present writing to Bill to see about investing part of her money for financial security, but she would have to gain employment and fast. Her dowry had been a simple box of linens and items in preparation of the large number of children her mother anticipated. God forbid a household filled with awful mini-Padfoots.


	3. Chapter 3

Madam Lucretia Zazuppe had lived in New Orleans since arriving in the United States of America by emergency port key as a refuge from the war in Europe in 1940. Her family murdered for their opposition to Grindelwald. She had since married a local shaman and had never considered returning to visit the country of her birth. She was a respected elder and master healer, wife, mother and grandmother.

Today she had a new patient to assess, magical teenager neglected by both his muggle and magical guardians. If the seventeen year old was fully mature, there was little she could do to correct any damage done. Regent Black had forwarded her a copy of the medical file from Hogwarts School. For six years, no corrective regime had been implemented as the boy's guardians had failed to respond to almost quarterly requests for full scans and serious concerns over health and welfare from the school mediwitch. The staff at the school, on suspicion of neglect, should have informed the Ministry, especially since the child was covered by the International Decree Protecting Widows and Orphans. The blatant disregard for a child's health and well being would lead to prosecutions against the staff at school, the listed guardians and the school nurse. Procedures were in place to protect all vulnerable children from abuse, neglect and harm, the law was especially harsh for the ill-treatment of orphans. Both James Potter and his wife had been posthumously awarded the Order of Merlin First Class and yet this is how they treated their only child. Malnutrition, untreated injuries and no immunisation record for muggle or magical diseases. The healer wondered if there were any congenital problems that had been left untreated as well.

She was surprised to see a petite male in her examination room, the young man under her own 5'5" in height. Regulus Black, Master Arithmancer, Rune-smith and Ward-crafter had stated Hadrian, not Harry, hated being fussed over.

Her patient was waiting, clearly nervous, already wearing the gown having followed her assistants instructions to the letter. A full medical scan would take over thirty minutes and any resulting medical treatment may take months.

...

Regulus waited patiently in the lounge at the Healer's office. The fireplace sprang to life with green flame as the floo-connection activated and an ancient priestess in full ceremonial robes of the Anasazi arrived and Selene the medical assistant showed the woman through to the examination room. He remembered a similar arrival, of a high priestess from the Temple of Hecate, on discovering his own magical inheritance. Pure hereditary traits were often kept secret, but prized within magical family lines. The Blacks manifested gifts of their divine predecessors every three or four generations. He himself was a daemon alpha, with enhanced physical strength, intellect and the added bonus of guaranteeing strong magical children. He had already fathered fifteen children, eight daughters and seven sons, enhancing the bloodlines of new blood witches as was his birthright, but he had yet to find a mate. He was well aware he was what the muggle's called an 'incubus' or demon spawn. His gifts were traits passed from their daemon forefathers. All magical gifts were a result of mixed daemon, seraphim or elven blood. Divine and immortal beings from the hidden realms.

Purebloods, in the ancient sense, sought out others with these bloodlines to enhance magical abilities. The old ways had been corrupted by ignorance to just mean those of the ancient family lines or even those born and raised within the magical communities. New bloods tended to be witches or wizards borne directly of a human and daemon coupling as seraphim and the eldar did not now cross into the mortal world.

Muggleborns were only dirty blood to those who did not understand the shape shifters adding a cuckoo into a human family, feeding off the sexual energy and blood from their chosen victims. These children in the past, had been exposed to die within hours of birth or left as foundlings or later murdered for their 'deformities' or suffering as outcasts as demonic spawn. A few, who were accepted by their families, made it to Hogwarts or the other magical schools. Their numbers had grown in recent years as muggles tended to protect children with their care and fostering system. A system that had somehow failed Hadrian Potter.

Hadrian's mother with her pure magical core and fearsome mind was typical of a new blood, spawned from a daemon or half daemon. Regulus had seen pictures of Hadrian Evans her father, his luminous green eyes and flame red hair suggested he was of the daemon bloodline. James Potter, heir of the Peverell line, had seen the Evans girls power and promise on meeting her at Kings Cross Station before his first year started, as he had the gift of seeing auras. Lily Evans an eleven year old muggleborn was his destined compatible life partner. He had worked hard to prove himself worthy of her, when another had the same witch in his sights. Severus Snape had failed the woman he loved by only thinking of his best friend as a mudblood, not as a beautiful powerful witch worthy of his hand.

The Old Ways, the Deep Magic and the truth of the Origins of Magical Beings was not documented in books, but passed on as oral history through Shaman, Priest and Priestesses of Hecate, in her many forms across many societies, and through family lines. Family secrets were held by the Ancient and Noble Houses. Many of these lines only survived as branches of lesser houses, such as the Potter's being the Regents of House Peverell, the Smiths as heirs of Hufflepuff and the Longbottoms as chief vassals of Gryffindor. The Rituals and Knowledge were closely guarded secrets; a necessity from the time before the Statute of Secrecy. Any act of accidental magic had seen many innocent children burnt as witches, daemons, the devil's servants or evil familiars in the past.

The Black family as Ancient and Noble House knew they owed their hereditary gifts due to a forefather from the daemon realm and from them they were always true to their origins and the truth of pure magic. They had picked out brides with strong magic, many with recent daemon ancestors. The lessons in family history had been a favourite of Regulus, he had been especially close to his grandfather Arcturus. Sirius had always been more enamoured of muggles and thought the family secrets were fairytales and ridiculous. When Regulus had his daemon inheritance, Sirius had already been living with the Potters and was no longer trusted with family news, nor had he been interested in his brother's health or well being. Sirius had dismissed Regulus as inherently dark, therefore an evil murderer, rapist and villain.

Regulus had officially been apprenticed after his OWLs, but he had gone into exile to protect himself from Dumbledore and his factions dislike of anything 'dark'. Daemon-kind were labelled as dark, but the light faction had a habit of labelling anything not fully 'human' as evil. The campaign by Voldemort, the upstart Dark Lord, had meant most no longer believed in the inheritances from the immortals. In fact, most who had pure magical traits or with ancient curses, like vampires and werewolves, were shunned, even by the Ministry of Magic and the Wizangamot.

….

Madam Lucretia entered her waiting room, but ushered her patient's friend into her office. When the door was shut she cast privacy charms and then sat and poured glasses of her favourite wine.

"I take it his magical inheritance has been suppressed or bound?" Regulus stated, knowing the truth of Dumbledre's campaign for an ordered light Britain.

"No." The woman sighed. "It is very complicated, but I would guess Petunia Evans Dursley, in her neglect of her nephew and your brother's despicable actions saved him from a nasty futures. He is severely malnourished, his growth retarded and therefore he is still pubescent. So we can correct his physical damage. He will have a violent and possibly fatal inheritance once we correct his body. Hadrian has already given his permission for the corrective treatment, but I fear he is wholly ignorant of the old ways and the fact he has strong daemon blood."

"I see your fear. He is very petit. I would never have guessed he was an Alpha."

The woman laughed, "No…no, Hadrain is no Alpha. We have here the first recorded Male Human Omega in four generations. Omegas are the strongest form of daemon inheritance. He is a natural leader, his gifts should have been recognised by Ms. Pomphrey, but I will personally see that woman disbarred and banned from practicing healing for her failures over Lord Potter. Your brother should never have been Hadrian's guardian. Your grandmother is still alive, did she not want to take in Dorea's grandson?"

"Grandmother was staying with her cousin's in Italy, when Hadrian was orphaned. He was taken straight to Lily's sister, by Sirius himself. When she returned, strong wards had been put up by Dumbledore barring 'magical visitors'; supposedly Petunia insisted on it."


	4. Chapter 4

The Secretary of Records in the Department of Magical Affairs read the note delivered by the Elder Council of the Southern States. An Omega had been identified. There were problems, the Mage class magical being was an adult already and was not an American citizen. Unluckily, born in Britain; the one country that had outdated and barbaric legislation in place to enslave omegas as breeding machines for any pureblood family with enough money to bribe the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures for a licence to use the Ministry Controlled omega. The letter stated Paperwork was in the process of being filed and by the morning the omega would be protected by a formal betrothal with an American Citizen, protecting the honoured guest legally and within a family.

He stood and walked briskly to the Minister's office. Tonight all channels of communication with Britain, including all scheduled portkeys, the floo and regulated mail would be closed due to an unspecified security alert. The note from New Orleans also stated the Omega was being transferred to the Anasazi Reservation in Arizona. The wards around the ancient homeland of that fully magical tribe were amongst the most deadly in the known world. That Nation of Native Americans were only a recent addition to the United States and were full autonomous. The ink on the signatures sealing the Treaty between the Clan Chief and the Magical Representatives of the President were barely dry. No member of the ICW had ever been invited there. The area had been a sanctuary for every witch and wizard who could pass the entrance requirements of the ancient guardian runes. The secretary shuddered at his memory of the long tunnel of flayed skin acting as a warning to the unworthy and all enemies decorating the entrance to the hidden tribal lands. The blood, flesh and bones of the transgressors were the fuel of the ward stones. Such wards, strengthened by thousands of victims, only justified that those put to death were dark wizards and witches who deserved no mercy. The Nation surviving untouched by recent history as no muggle could cross the first line of the defences, thinking the area was empty desert hills with sparse remnants of cave ruins.

History had taught the first few magical settlers to American to follow the example of the Native Magical Brethren and their version of Segregation. The dream of an open integrated society for all lasted less than one hundred years in the Colony of America. Squibs acted as go betweens, as they did for the tribes as medicine men, shaman and holymen, between the magical and the mundane. Squibs could recognise magical plants and animals, brew potions and were honoured as artists, dancers, historians, bards, seers, diplomats, politicians and healers. The Salem Witch Trials had driven witches and wizards into their own warded communities, many going fully native as they could no longer trust their mundane neighbours. So Americans mixed their European Heritage with the older and less structured and more primal magic practiced in America, where everything was respectful to nature and the veil between life and death. America had always been looked down on as 'untamed and uncouth'. Their school at Salem taught a full curriculum of natural magic (as they termed Native American rite), structured magic (the accepted core studies in line with ICW guidelines), International magic for senior students and all mundane subjects, unlike their counterparts in America and Asia. There were enclaves of older primal tibal teachings in Papua New Guinea, Siberia, Mongolia and Tibet. Only Australia and New Zealand, now followed the American example of integration. Africa and South America was split between native 'mostly religious' schools and the European examples with no integration.

An Omega seeking asylum here with the half breeds and those who prided themselves on mixed blood would have the ICW and the British in uproar.

…..

Hadrian lay awake on the simple hammock in his new home, a very homely cave, which was part of the sacred temple complex in Arizona. He had been told much and not a lot had sunk in yet. On his wrist was a simple woven bracelet, one of a single strand used to decorate both his and Regulus' wrists. The betrothal was formal and sacred, both were bound as family until the decided upon consummation. As a result Hadrian was now Lord Consort Potter-Black and Regulus was Regent-Consort Potter-Black in terms of the Ancient and Noble Hereditary Laws. On top of that, Hadrian was no longer British but Anasazi-American, due to the bonding ceremony being undertaken under ancient tribal rites. As an Omega, he had the right to break any union, he was the senior partner under native law. There were different priorities here, the givers of life were those to be respected and lived within the close communities. Only men and alphas dealt with the disrespectful outsiders and unbelievers.

Regulus had stated this betrothal only ensured Hadrian's right to remain in American and never be subject to any British law. As an American citizen of the Anasazi nation, Hadrian had the right to pick and choose his own spouses, as many or as few as he wanted. Each would remain family, tied by the bonds of the children born. All strengthening the community, never causing conflict as it was a blessing to catch an omegas favour. He would not see Regent Potter-Black for at east two weeks due to the amount of red tape dealing with the transferring all monies and deeds to America. All proxies would need to be changed as well to those chosen by the newly appointed Regent-Consort Potter-Black. Regulus stated, Diggle who was acting for the absent Dumbledore, would have no seats in the Wizengamot after loosing control of the Peverell and Potter Seats. Dumbledore was no longer Chief Warlock and was now without any direct power and influence in that Chamber of Government. As Ancient and Noble Houses, the Black, Peverell and Potter Seats were Hereditary and could not be taken away, even if the Heads or chosen Regents lived or were born abroad.

He was still unsure what an omega was, the words of bearing children had unsettled him the most. Regulus had reassured him he was not female and not really male. A third gender, one who could both procreate and carry life. A true daemon inheritance and the strongest form of magical human. There were true words in Anasazi for him and Regulus, not just subcategories of male. Alpha, beta, omega were European terms. In British law, alphas and omegas had been classed as not true wizards but lesser beings. No wonder Regulus had left and become an American. Equal rights under the constitution for all, even for werewolves, vampires and all with daemon, fay, elf or demon blood. In truth all magicals were progeny of the daemon born. Hadrian guessed he was in for an epiphany as all that had been taught at Hogwarts was Ministry approved bullshit. The American Ministry of Magic upheld the right to study and learn everything, only not to break the laws. Blood, soul and dark magic was not outlawed just severely regulated. The death penalty was a reality, as there were absolute rules regarding legal statutes. Break the laws for torture, murder, rape, treason and piracy or use mind or potion control to commit heinous crimes and loose your life. The body and souls of convicts were then federal or native property. Harsh, but then Azkaban, the Veil of Death and the Dementors were truly awful as well. Today they had discussed his 'accidental' magic episodes. No one had put two and two together to assess him as a true blood Daemon. Then again, his mother was just a mudblood, his father a blood traitor and he a lowly muggle raised abomination.

He ran through the clues and the signs of an Omega. He had hidden his talents and traits early, in fear of punishment from his loving relatives. By the time he got to Hogwarts he was used to hiding, to melt into the crowd and never stand out. Hadrian then smiled, the few instances of his magic shining through most had dismissed as immature magic. Marge Dursley getting inflated had resulted in the best summer of his life, living in the Leaky Cauldron. He had not used his wand, it had happened in his home, so he could not be charged under the Statute of Secrecy. He had studied hard in secret on his own at school. In class, he had kept to a steady Acceptable Grade average. No one questioned his OWL results, with his EEs and Os in his chosen NEWT subjects and As in all others. His NEWTS exams were different, with no friends to dumb down for, he had achieved O's with distinctions for DADA, Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Runes and Arithmancy. After seventeen, he had full control of his inheritance with no godfather, relatives or teachers to say otherwise. He had admitted to cursing both his godfather, Ginny Weasley and Dumbledore to misfortune and bad luck using a very ancient plea to Hecate. The ex-Headmaster had become infirm and ill loosing all his long held positions, being Headmaster in name only during sixth year, and his dear godfather had married the she-devil, he had betrothed Harry to. Divine justice served using the heart-felt plea, blood and tears of a virgin omega. Only Harry had never understood the term omega, thinking at the time it was an obscure word for underage witch or wizard. First rule of his new life was never offend a virgin omega, they were protected by the divine and demonic. Hadrian them wondered what fate would have befallen Ginerva, Sirius and Albus Dumbledore if he had invoked the protection of Lucifer himself. With that happy though Harry went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Regulus felt bad leaving his friend, distant cousin and now his formally betrothed partner, to rest and start his medical treatment to recover from years of abuse and neglect, in a strange place. He had been reassured Hadrian would be well looked after and have new things to learn, friends to make and be made welcome by all. The Omega would be a honoured guest with the Anasazi; presents would be left by many of the tribe, the finest food supplied, within he healers requirements, and no one there would offend or hurt him. The Regent-Consort of the Potter Estate was at his desk, after a day appeasing the Potter Estate Ledgers, Account Rolls and Property Listing. He would sell what was making a loss or was deemed extraneous to future plans. He then noted a loan of one thousand galleons for a business start up, which was already being paid back at 17 galleons a month. A separate vault contained a third share of profits, 112 galleons and 11 knuts so far accrued. Whatever Hadrian had invested in, it was as a silent partner with no attached accounts, but at over ten percent profit in a year, it was a very wise investment. Regulus left it be, trusting Hadrian's judgement, therefore he would only flag it for further attention if the loan payments ceased and if the profits stopped.

The US Messaging Service, which only used birds for local messages, then dropped off a letter from Hadrian. The distances across the continental land mass meant a modified telegraph system was used, without electricity but charmed pads. Letters were transposed through a runic double mirror and the imaged magically appeared at the destination Post Office and via a series of modified charms to reproduce the letter exactly. Parchment and quills were not used for such mass communications. Ordinary mass produced wood pulp paper was normal for all but the most important or official letters.

Hadrian had written on the details of a difficult day adjusting to bed rest, set gentle exercise to keep all muscles and joints healthy and a vast amount of potions. He then spoke of the wonderful food, caring nurse and new companions. He was already learning to speak the two different languages of his new home, one for private normal conversations and one for rituals, tribal meetings and public events. Two languages that Regulus did not need to learn but he would timetable lessons when he moved to Arizona in two weeks. He would close up his house in New Orleans. The betrothal had been offered to protect Hadrian, but Regulus would do all in his power to ensure he was Hadrian's primary spouse. He knew he would most likely have to share, but polygamy was no illegal under Anasazi law. The tribe that had offered Lord Potter a permanent home.

After business was concluded for the day, it was nearly 11PM. The tired wizard called for his personal elf to serve a light supper and the man then cast his mind to an official courtship and all that entailed. He timetabled an hour a day to write to his intended, to plan his visits and to acquire and choose suitable gifts. Nothing gauche or 'new', but heirlooms, treasured keepsakes and hand crafted perfection were the order to secure official approval and to be seen to be a suitable life-companion. Regulus would move heaven and earth to be the Bonded Partner of a mage class wizard. Hadrian would be the chosen partner of every alpha or unbounded wizard in the known world. Most suitors would never pass the ancient wards guarding the Omega. Regulus had gained his masteries apprenticed to the High Priestess of the Temple of the New Moon. His grandfather had called in dozens of favours to protect his favourite grandson from the Bigoted Laws of the Ministry of Magic in Britain, who abhorred both the old ways and the influence of anything muggle. The younger Heir of House Black had gained Citizenship of the United States within six months of his permanent exile and before his seventeenth birthday.

…..

During his third day of bed rest, Hadrian was bored enough to start reading through the paperwork supplied by Master Healer Lucretia. The Magical Beings Control Act of 1789 was an eyeopener. He felt ill reading the cold and clinical legalisation of slavery in the Magical World two years after the Muggles in Britain formed Society for the Abolition of the Slave Trade. By accident of birth, he was not a person but a Ministry owned commodity. As an Omega, he was highly likely to both sire and birth children and he could marry and/or mate with any suitable partner. British law forbade any Alpha or Omega any rights of Bonding or Marriage, with the guarantee of strong magical children their procreation was a national resource. Most Pureblood's in Britain and Europe had stopped intermarrying with new bloods to breed out these unwanted aberrations.

As a student at Hogwarts, he had never paid attention during History of Magic, but here was legislation driven by hatred and mistrust of the ruling faction in Britain against Muggle born or raised and them having any influence on the Ministry or Wizengamot. From the family Grimoire, the ancient secrets of his Peverell ancestors showed the last omega in his bloodline as Caedmon Peverell, born in 1735. The mage had hidden his gifts at school, but fell in love and bonded with Drusus Potter during his apprenticeship as a cursebreaker. The act of a halfblood omega from an old and prestigious family marrying a muggleborn alpha, offended those in power. The Potter's became regents to vast wealth, landholdings and business interests and were elevated to the top of society. Families jealous of such a magical power wielded by a muggle merchant's son, put in place laws that would forever ensure the power and influence of daemon bloodlines would remain within the right sort of families. Generations of intermarriage had weakened the gifts from their own daemon ancestors, but in trying to force any future omegas or alphas into Ministry sanctioned partnerships meant they left Britain before their inheritances manifested and left the magical bloodlines in Britain to grow ever weaker. His own father had recognised Lily Potter for a new blooded witch of daemon blood. The Potter bloodline had needed it, his grandmother had been nearly fifty before giving birth to a son and heir. The Black family had also regularly intermarried with 'purebloods' from the newer magical families. Hence the arranged marriage of Dorea with a Potter. The formidable mother of Regulus and Sirius Black was herself the daughter and heiress of the Nimbus family, new bloods dating to the mid eighteenth century. The Black family motto was a reference to their ancestors of the immortal realms and renewing family bloodlines with 'pure' daemon blood. '_Toujours pur_' was now seen to elude to the narrow minded closed shop of the only marrying into magical bloodlines with no dirty mudblood influences. The Blacks and the Potters were two of the few families in Britain to preserve the old ways.

Hadrian lay back and closed his eyes. Regulus as an alpha and proven regent to his useless brother and was a good match. Was fate pushing for this union? He would consult with the priestess. Blood divining was allowed here. So much knowledge and so many skills were outlawed in Britain. He hoped the healer would grant him leave to go to the sacred compound and give thanks for his new home, new friends and healing.

…

The Goblin Account Manager grinned at the wife of Sirius Black. This young witch was trying to sort out the mess of her husbands finances. As her seventeenth birthday approached, she and she alone would have to sort out years of debts from lost wagers, overspending on drink, parties and loans to 'friends'. These loans would be called in by the new Lady Black. The saving grace was the monthly allowance from her brother-in-law was generous. The man had written to her stating he was transferring all control of Sirius' vault to her. Belts would be tightened, all these so called friends would be called to account for every knut and she would make sure the Ginerva Black would never be the poor relation in her adult life. She had sorted out Sirius' wardrobe. The man could use his grandfathers ceremonial robes, all were barely worn and doing so showed that Sirius Black honoured his heritage. She could manage on a moderate monthly budget for robes if she did not shop in Paris, Milan or Diagon Alley. Young designers, such as Lavender Brown and Marius Droob with their small shop in Edinburgh, would dress her for a discount as she would be seen at all Ministry and Society events. The garden at Grimmauld Place would be split and put to good use to provide fresh vegetables and fruit; she would keep chickens and rabbits to cut down on food bills, also giving that nasty, haughty family elf something to do except moan and criticise. The ledgers included regular amounts paid in, covering Sirius' debts until his marriage.

"These transfers from Vault 687, why did they stop?"

"Lord Harry James Potter took control of his family holdings on his majority and barred his Godfather from his accounts. Lord Black has yet to answer the summons of Grawbrik to account for his expenditures." The goblin knew this misappropriation of funds was the reason behind Regent Potter-Black giving control of his brother's finances to his young wife. The young witch would prove herself or fail in the task of bringer her husband back into society and accountability for his actions. Sirius' actions to date had made sure he would never have control of any Black Holdings.

"This is over thirty thousand galleons!" How Gineva had hated Potter at Hogwarts, with his disgusting second hand robes, ancient school books and cheap equipment, on a par with her own as the seventh child of a lesser house. She had surmised the Potter wealth was gone and she had been contracted to marry a pauper. She thought Sirius Black was a strict Godfather to teach Harry to kerb any spendthrift ways. Lord Back had worn the best robes, had a full larder and wine cellar and went to every ball, quidditch match and society event in the social calendar.

"Yes, Lord Potter was not amused to find out he had a trust vault, as he had worked every summer to buy his own school necessities, and had never been made aware his parents left him a vault for both his upkeep and school expenses." The Goblin had corrected Lord Potter's false assumption that his godfather paid his school fees last summer.

The youngest Weasley had known from her brother that his former best friend had made the Gryffindor Quidditch Team in First Year. "The broom in first year?" Ginny could find no accounting for it in her husband's ledger.

"Mail ordered by Professor McGonagall. All school expenses and fees came from direct bank transfer. The Guidelines of the Trust Vault 687 covered Lord Potter's fixed expenses up until his majority. The rest of the available funds were withdrawn by his godfather with a series of IOU's." The Goblin knew the misappropriation of funds was technically fraud and Lord Black could not hide from his brother, now that Regulus Black was in control of this betrothed accounts.

Lady Black's heart sank at the thought of this overwhelming amount of money spent by her husband with no thought on how or if he could pay any of his debts back. "Does this money need paying back?"

"It does not concern you, Lady Black. This debt and any debt accrued before your marriage is the responsibility of your husband alone. He will have to persuade you to release funds for repayments or start earning money himself." The Goblin then with a click of his fingers handed over a new ledger. "Your ledger will start with your own majority, from your seventeenth birthday you are full in charge of what your husband spends. Please make sure he keeps within his budget. I would suggest 20 galleons a week allowance."

Ginerva was appalled that she had only seen what she wanted to see. Harry was in truth rich, considering his 'school' vault totalled over fifty thousand galleons when you factored in school fees for seven years. It also explained the jealous rants from Ron during the last year. Harry would have for the first time bought himself new robes, new books and equipment and looked the part of the Wealthy Wizard, one released from his betrothal by her stupid actions, thinking being the lover of Lord Black was a better future than wife of stupid, poor and outcast Harry Potter, whose only talent was as a seeker on the school team.


	6. Chapter 6

In early September, Hadrian was finally released from bed rest, when Lucretia was happy enough with his progress and was sure the potions regime had worked. He was healing from years of malnutrition and lack of proper care. She had given him a full timetable of exercise to promote growth and kick-start his delayed puberty. He had to admit his reflection showed a slightly taller, lean but not scrawny teenager. Here he could no longer hide behind his hideous glasses, thread bare hand-me-downs and always too large third or fourth hand school robes. Today he was going hunting, the perfect way to get exercise in the fresh air. He had ridden thestrals with Luna, so knew the basics of riding. The actual targeting and killing your own food was a first for one used to supermarkets in the mundane world and house-elves at Hogwarts. The down side of being fit and well meant he could no longer put off the fallout from the revelations over his past mistreatment. For six years, most at school had assumed he had grown up with a foster family approved by his godfather. No one even contemplated that the orphaned only child of War Heroes James and Lily Potter had grown up completely ignorant of his magical heritage with muggles and the fact his aunt and uncle received not one knut for his upkeep. No wonder they had dispised him, his parents and those in the magical world, he had been an unwanted burden, dropped off on their doorstep and forgotten about.

Hadrian knew that he was being sheltered from any outside influences here. For once, he did not mind. The only letters he received from Britain were from Luna and the Weasley Twins. The first a friend and the other two mischief makers were his business partners. On gaining control of his family finances, he had invested in the jokers, who up to that point had been working out of their dad's shed running a small mail order business, but with no funds for advertising, any expensive ingredients or anything beyond word of mouth orders. Within six months, their shop had been a triumph and they were already planning a second establishment in Hogsmede and taking International Mail Orders. Backing Fred and George would make him a very rich man, as owner of a third share of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes and their mundane branch company, F &amp; G Jokes and Japes.

Luna was sending him copies the Quibbler, the one paper in Britain daring not to tow the Ministry Approved line. His best friend also talked of her other friends, Ginny and Hermione. Hadrian did not like either of those bitches. The slut and the know-it-all cow, both of whom had ingrained holier-than-thou, condescending attitudes with having to lower themselves to associate with Loony Lovegood and Scrounger Potter.

Luna had written the Article detailing the ICW official reprimand of the Premier Magical School in Britain and the Department of Children, Families and Orphans in the Ministry for failures in duty of care and breaches in dozens of regulations. More seriously the Confederation of Mediwitches, Mediwizards and Healers had brought a case against Poppy Pomphrey, who had lost her licence to work in any paediatric environment. Hadrian was glad the medical scans and the testimony of his Healer had been enough for these legal proceedings as he still had many meetings with the psychologist to go to to get comfortable talking about himself, having grown up without anyone caring or listening to him when he alerted them to his less than ideal home environment.

Today, he would not think about such things, he would ride across the semi-arid landscape and relax in the sun and wind. He had Regulus' visit to look forward to, in two days. The man was spoiling him and he found he liked the attention and the opulent and thoughtful gifts.

…

The New Zealand Legal Representative of the International Confederation of Wizards was trying to get straight answers from Lord Sirius Orion Black. They were meeting on neutral ground, in a private meeting room at Gingotts. In the hours of questioning, so far the man had admitted to never checking his Godson's placement, and in fact never visiting or even alerting the Ministry to his charges living arrangements. The Ministry had assumed Hadrian Potter had always lived with Lord Black.

Marion Bessingby had an eidetic memory, only using the minutes needed to reassess the paperwork to try and understand this man's complete failure in assuming the sacred duty of raising his blood-brothers only child. "From my understanding, you did not visit Mr and Mrs Dursley to arrange Hadrian's placement with them; that you trusted Mr. Dumbledore with all details in raising your godson and left all responsibility to a man not named in James or Lily Potter's wills and in fact you broke with both Ministry, your own family protocols and your sworn duty based on a blood oath in doing so?"

Sirius frowned for the first time as he had so far joked and evaded answering all but the most blunt inquiries. "Blood oaths are illegal! Are you suggesting I am a dark wizard?"

The witch sighed at the man's complete ignorance about blood rituals and deep magic. "On the 17th June 1975, Gringott's Bank and the Ministry of Magic's Registry of Legally Binding Magical Oaths and Contracts recorded that James Caedmon Potter and Sirius Orion Black swore a blood-brother pact in life and for all eternity, that each would stand together forever in the bonds of true brotherhood, closer than all others. This solemn oath was sealed with the mingling of blood."

Sirius remembered that day at the end of fifth year, James had stated his family would offer sanctuary to his best friend and cousin, if they used an old ritual for blood brothers, which dated back to ancient times. Sirius had a basic understanding that oaths were serious undertakings, but found History of Magic and all the necessary lessons of Family History, Magic and Responsibilities dull and had daydreamed through his grandfather's lectures and the droning of Professor Binns at school. "That oath was just Jamie's way of protecting me from my over zealous mother and dark brother. I know I agreed to look after Harry if anything happened to James, but in 1981 I had lost my friends, it took months for Mooney to forgive me for us all thinking he was the traitor, not that Rat, Pettigrew."

"So, you have stated you originally only intended leaving Lord Potter with his mother's half-sister for a few weeks. Please explain why your Godson was still in their custody until his seventeenth birthday and the fact he did not meet you until Mr. Remus Lupin started teaching at Hogwarts in 1993 and he only stayed with you for two weeks in August 1995?"

"Well, I got caught up in things. I worked full time as an Auror until my Grandfather died in 1991. Then, I was then caught up in inheritance problems." Sirius had always meant to visit or write, but he never actually did either. It was only when Remus reminded him that his Godson was at school and seemed to be a ghost dressed like a pauper, did the man try to get to know his best friend's son. "Well, Harry was not what I expected. He was so quiet, shy and well, not like James or Lily at all. He mumbled, never looked you in the eye and shied away from any contact. I invited the Weasley's over that summer for Harry to get to know his bretrothed and he stayed in his room. I don't think he came down for meals. My crazy elf stated were we all unworthy in associating with Heir Potter." Kreature had bonded with his Godson, another thing that creeped Sirius out. The family retainer treated his muggle raised Godson with all the reverence he had of Regulus and Walpurga.

"Do you understand that his aunt and uncle were not kind or nurturing. The medical reports from America give a detailed account of a child starved, beaten and overworked. These were his primary influences, so all adults in his eyes were abusers or facilitators. Lord Potter took months to confide and trust Regent Black, your brother has been more of an influence to your Godson than you yourself." The woman then pulled out the Healer's report. "So, his behaviour did appear odd to you, yet you did not seek out a healers advice. In fact, you received fourteen letters from Minerva McGonagall of her concerns of a strangely withdrawn student who did not interact at school."

"I know she sent the same letters to Augusta Longbottom. Everyone in London knew that woman was an overzealous busybody regarding the two war orphans in her charge." Madam Longbottom had stated the mere loss of his parents would make a child withdrawn, it had taken her grandson years to come out of his shell.

So to her final question, hopefully the man would understand his Godson's need to escape ministry control. "So, your views on Lord Potter's status as an Omega?"

"Well, its complete lies. Just proves the little freak is a shirt lifting queer. My brother is just taking advantage and using his influence to gain control of James legacy as well as mine."

Madam Bessingby could see she was getting nowhere. This man had no understanding of raising a child or unconditional love. How he passed his Auror exams with such extreme lack of empathy, she did not know. She would be writing a scathing reprimand about Lord Sirius Black and could only hope his young wife understood his complete unsuitability as a potential father. Regent Black, now Regent Potter-Black was so different from his elder brother. Two boys estranged by the House System in place at Hogwarts. Once placed into Slytherin, Regulus had been viewed as the enemy by his brother. Not a civil word spoken in over twenty-five years. Regulus Black was already a father many times over due to his alpha-status. The man making time and provision for each child, above and being his legal responsibilities to those he sired.


	7. Chapter 7

Remus Lupin sat drinking tea in the kitchen at Grimmauld Place waiting for his friend to return from his urgent meeting at Gringotts Bank. The thirty-eight year old was tired, his bones ached, but that was a permanent ailment due to condition, both before and after the full moon as opposed to the new moon, when he just felt numb. His heart was heavy. He had tried to persuade that his friend move on from his grief for James. To do his duty and care for James' child, but the wounds of loss meant his friend had worked long hours, then lost himself through partying hard. Meaningless sex, booze and gambling filling hours that should have been spent checking on and looking out for Harry. The man was reaping his own reward for standing by Siriius and listening to the platitudes of that old fool, Dumbledore.

Now, he was an unwelcome guest at Grimmauld Place, seen as a parasite by the Lady of the House. He avoided the rooms upstairs, the Weasley girl rarely came into he basement. He had a home, a small cottage bequeathed to him by James. There his life was basic and his ever present poverty unavoidable. Sirius fed and spoiled him, but now his oldest friend was cash strapped as well and Ginny was not sympathetic to the out of work werewolf gracing her halls. No longer was food always available in great quantities. The house elf only tolerated the Lady of the House, but still followed her lead, speaking often of the great and wonderful Regulus, who had accepted Ginerva Weasley as the wife of Lord Black. Try as he might, he could not bring himself to like the seventeen year niece of his old friends, Gideon and Fabian Prewett. He knew the girl had seduced a drunk Sirius, engineering the situation so Harry would find them together. Only it had been Bill Weasley who had spoiled the plot to hurt and humiliate Sirius' godson and Ginerva's intended. From that cruel act, the Betrothal had been broken. Harry was the injured party could have enforced huge reparations on both the Weasley's and the supposed 'seducer of the underage virgin witch of good family'. Young Lord Potter had shrugged the supposed slight off with, 'Its not like Ginny was a virgin anyway; she's already known as the school slut'. Words that had enraged the girl's family. Sirius, being the fool that he is had not called the girl a whore but had hand fasted his pledge to honour their union, already consummated. Saving the Wesaley's the dishonour of having to disown their daughter.

Molly Weasley hated her son-in-law. The other family members saw the truth of a situation, where no one was truly innocent. All accept Harry, who after his harsh words of truth had left Grimmauld Place and not returned.

Hopefully, the hard truth revealed in this enquiry over the abuse Harry suffered at home with Lily's family and at school would finally make Sirius grow up and be a man. Remus also would have to start walking his own path, he was also guilty of avoiding his own faults. In twenty years, he had grown to accept he would never been accepted as a wizard, the few that had accepted his condition was due to the deep bonds of friendship and the mistaken thought his 'furry problem' was only the transformation. Every day he bore the curse. Now, he would travel to the Sanctuary of Romulus and Remus in Sovana, and finally accept that he was a beast.

Remus Lupin knew he had used the fact he was a werewolf to distance himself from all responsibilities over Harry as the child grew. Now, he had to live with that decision, which had been all too successful. The thirteen year old boy on finding out his Professor was best friends with his parents had sealed his fate. Harry had only briefly shown emotion, in those few seconds pure magic had burst from the child, wild and strong only to be reigned in and the brief look of pure pain disappear from his student's face. Harry had not asked for any details of his parent's, nor tried to bond with Remus after that. Sirius, when he had visited school, had not even been graced with his godson's full attention, just mumbles and no eye contact. It was as if someone had forcibly read the boy's mind at some point, but that was ridiculous. Remus had dismissed the possibility, as it was illegal to use or teach the mind arts to the any witch or wizard under the age of 17.

…

Narcissa had written to her sisters of her decision to end her marriage. In accordance with the contract, she had fulfilled all the relevant clauses. She had been a faithful and dutiful wife, she had supported her husband, bore him a magical heir who had reached his majority and had never disobeyed any of Lucius' edicts, whims or commands. Clause 79b signalled her release from the man she had loved so, but who placed everyone ahead of the needs and care of his own spouse.

_If, all other clauses have been fulfilled or are void, the contractee Narcissa Drusilla Camille Black, is released from the Bonds of Marriage if the contracted husband has not contacted her or visited her in a period of thirty consecutive days, in person or by a trusted intermediary or relative and not using a servant, to enquire about the spouse's health and or welfare or affirming their sacred vows and bonds of magic, then the marriage can be dissolved by the neglected bonded party. _

Narcissa Black had been forgotten by her husband and her son, not for thirty days but now forty-two days. Neither had visited or written to her at the family home, nor sent anyone to visit or enquire after her. She had not intended to stay in self imposed exile, but she had miscarried a child and was recovering from the ordeal. For two weeks too ill and weak to leave her bed. On gaining her senses she had scrawled a note to her husband, which had obviously been unread and her elf beaten before they could speak on her behalf as no healer had come. Her elves had saved her life. His wife's servants were forbidden by Lucius of contacting anyone outside of the manor except by his specific command or agreement. If she had not subscribed to the Daily Prophet and read of her husband's speeches in the Wizengamot or meetings with Minister's and Department Heads, she would think him gravely injured, cursed or dead. Her son was no better, travelling Europe on holiday with his friends Blaise, Theo and Greg, letters arrived for his father of his trip and exploits but not one for her.

This morning, she would travel to Gringott's to ensure her dowry was returned to her private vault in full ,along with the deeds to the summer home in Brittany, which had been the present from her Grandfather on her betrothal to the Malfoy Heir. She expected nothing from Lucius. Regent Black, her dear kind cousin, Regulus, had already offered her sanctuary in his home in New Orleans. Before she left the cold marble receiving room at Malfoy Manor, the tall willowy and still beautiful daughter of House Black called to her three elves, as they had the choice to stay and serve Draco, to be freed to seek another family or to join her in exile.

Doon, Dooby and Mipsy all immediately agreed to join her, but insisted their mistress take her clothes and personal belongings.

Narcissa, on leaving her home of nineteen years, wondered when Lucius would discover his wife had left. The crisis with the International Confederation of Wizards was taking all his time and attention.

….

Regulus approached the corral to see a very different looking boy working with a young colt. There the young wizard whispering softly to the unbroken horse. Hadrian was no longer sickly pale, stick thin or short. He had grown to fair 5'7", his hair no longer a straw-like mess but longer silky, thicker and with a slight wave to it. Two young maidens, chosen chaperones, were also in attendance, laughing and giggling to themselves. He had been summoned urgently by the priestess, the tribe seer had divined that time was running out, either Hadrian married his betrothed or chose another worthy partner.

Lord Potter was now just Hadrian to those here or 'beloved of the Goddess' in the complex tongue of the Anasazi. He led the colt to pasture then gave his full attention to Regulus. The man carrying a package, another gift. Hadrian knew that by tomorrow evening he would be bonded, his vows sealed through consummation. The ceremony just the joining of hands and then the sharing of bodily fluids, saliva, blood and semen. He was still quite detached over his chosen path, not quite a full omega as he had yet to have a breeding cycle. One every two to three years was expected. He was very late in manifesting, as an omega's maturity was normally reached at fifteen, but the latest recorded first heat was a mage at the age of twenty-two in Tibet. He smiled at the man he had grown to like and respect long before he found out about his daemon inheritance.

Wrapped in the deep crimson silk cloth, was a box containing the bonding bracelets of the Black Family, ensuring a full, life bond between the chosen couple.

Regulus knelt and looked up to the mage, "I will accept our bonding as friends, as regent, or as life partners, but I will not pressurise you into bearing me an heir. Biological urges are controllable with suppressants. I will be your regent only, if still you need time to accept a sexual relationship. These bracelets confirm you as Contracted and Protected Bonded Spouse to a son of House Black without the need of consummation. I fear Sirius as Lord Black thinks he can break our betrothal. The poor misguided fool is being controlled by the Ministry of Magic. I suspect Lord Malfoy has already paid mountains of gold to secure your services to bear Draco Malfoy an heir of direct daemon blood."

"With the choice of you, my dearest friend and protector, or that spoiled ponce Malfoy, I will accept nothing less than a full bond with you. Here, you offer me full choice on terms. The first child born of my magic will be your heir, I swear this on my magic here and now within the scared homeland of the goddess." Hadrian placed the heavily bracelet on his left wrist. The dull metal changed to liquid silver, moulding itself to the slender wrist, on the acceptance by a pure mage. Hadrian then placed the other bracelet on his husband's wrist.

For a moment Regulus Black was lost in the storm of feelings, memories and magic from these ancient artefacts. This was not just a bonding of individuals but an echo of all those daemon born bonded before within the Black family. As he felt the heat of the desert and the touch of the sun on the back of his head once more he queried his bonded "You honour me, my family and I will serve and protect you always, beloved." The sentence spoken in ancient and scared Anasazi.

"You need a tribe name now. I wonder what the priestess will call you. Strong and proud, maybe brave and true? The bones divined this, the arthimancy of one and two. We are fated, my champion. So, Regent Black we must now part and be cleansed before our marriage ceremony tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

The Fireplace in the library of a large detached mansion in the Magical Quarter of New Orleans sprang to life with bright green flame as the floo connected. Out stepped the owner of the fine house, dressed not in traditional robes or a designer suit but the simple shift and trousers of an Anasazi husband and warrior. He had a yellowing bruise on his cheek and almost healed split lip. The image of a man who had been fighting was not one would expect of the Regent of two Ancient and Noble Houses. He also looked extremely happy.

Alerted to the shift in the wards, Narcissi stood and went to pay her respects to her host.

Regulus had gone straight to the drinks cabinet and poured himself a large cognac. As the door opened, he turned around still drinking.

The guest curtseyed low "Regent Black, it is an honour. I cannot thank you enough for your kind invitation and hospitality."

"Darling cousin, my house here is your home as long as you need it. I must confess I need your assistance most urgently." The man then drained his glass and threw it into the fireplace and clapped his hands sharply three times in quick succession to alert the elves to attend their master. "I need to arrange a party, no a ball to celebrate my marriage."

Narcissa stood and composed herself, taking in the Black Family heirloom on her cousin's wrist, signifying a true match. She had never met Lord Potter, her son had described a poorly turned out pauper with no manners, friends or allies.

"I am truly spoiled now, no woman can compare to Hadrian. I have bonded with a mage, nothing like how the omega's are portrayed in the stories our mother's told us. Our children will be magnificent. The House of Black will return to its zenith in power and influence. An Alpha Omega bond, only spoken of in legends and the fortune of others is now ours. The house must be prepared for Hadrian's visit. He is not only my bonded but also honoured guest of the Priestess of the Temple of the New Moon, the Anasazi tribal spiritual leader. So, the ball, so much to do. Narcissa, please prepare a guest list for this celebration. Do not forget to invite all family members, even Nymphadora. Full invites to the American Ministry of Magic, every Department Head. This is to be the event of the year. Now, we need champagne. All of us need to toast our families change of fortunes. Narcissa, your feckless husband has lost a jewel of a hostess, and I need all your skills to make this humble home shine."

Family magic was such that all had been aware a powerful mage had married into their ancient line, the echo of Hadrian and Regulus' bonding. The youngest of Regulus' cousins already had confirmation that the Potter Heir was not the weak boy her son had derided. "Conratulations, I cannot wait to meet your bonded". She would be writing to her sister's, the next Lord Black would be borne of an Omega, and she would bet by next October at the latest.

….

The start of his breeding cycle was not what Hadrian expected, which was the mistaken belief he would become a kitten-like submissive with the overwhelming urge to procrete. Not that he minded sex, in fact he ached for Regulus despite it only being two days since he returned to New Orleans. The reality was a subtle change in perception, as he matured fully into his daemon inheritance. Overnight he had grown to 5'11". He felt wonderful, strong, vital and healthy. He no longer needed glasses as all human faults were corrected by the enhanced DNA. Colours appeared more vivid. It was as if he was seeing, hearing, tasting and smelling at a different level.

He was wide awake at five. As dawn broke, he strode out to the corral intent on hunting, his assigned guards running to keep up. Within an hour he had shot a strong young buck, his aim with the bow deadly accurate, as the animal was dead before it hit the ground. He crouched before the deer and prayed to the world beyond in thanks for this bounty. He kissed his obsidian dagger and slashed the throat to bleed out the carcass before butchering the underside to remove the pluck. Of the fresh offal, he chose to eat the heart not caring that it was raw or the blood dripping from his hands, over his robe and covering his face. He ate the meat and his magic felt truly alive. He could hear a snake taste the air, over 100 metres away; feel the flap of the wings of birds high above and the touch of exhaled breath from the shallow breathing of the two Anasazi guards, stood watching him work and eat. He was not submissive, those that had written those books centuries ago had misunderstood the need for family and belonging. Here, the ancient teachings spoke of warrior priests, leading, guiding and nurturing to strengthen a tribe for a strong safe home to raise their children.

"Come brothers, the liver will be delicious and tender. Share the feast, we will take the rest back for the priestess. It is a day to honour the gods."

The two guards came and joined the omega, both had been honoured with the duty of guarding the new tribe member and teaching him their ways. Today, he acted like a priest born in the holy sanctum. Both hoped to draw his favour and today he had called them brothers. They already shared his living quarters. Hadrian's bonded, the dark haired outsider, had been loosely part of the tribe for many years.

The clouds in the East at dawn had been divined and told the Priestess that the Beloved of the Gods was now Anasazi, ready to take his oaths to uphold the traditions and to protect the tribe. He may have taken an outsider as his first husband and bear him an heir, but he would now be fully one with his extended family. His guards would become his consorts, the maidens of the temple his future wives, many strong magical children would be born. Warriors like those blessed by the Travellers from beyond the Stars many moons ago. That man was here to stay, he would never return to the land of his birth.

…..

The party was organised in three days. International Portkeys arranged to bring the Black family together to celebrate, even Sirius and his young wife Ginerva. Narcissa and Regulus waited in the library for the arrival of Hadrian. The fire in the grate changed from orange to green and two Anasazi Warriors stepped through, followed by the Old Priestess and then Hadrian. Regulus then bowed low in full respect as he noted his Bonded was dressed as a Priest. His husband had come into his inheritance and had chosen to follow the tribal rites fully, the neglected and abused boy from Surrey had family.

Narcissa taking her cousin's lead, curtsied deeply, her eyes on the floor. She had not expected Lord Potter to be dressed in such a fashion. She knew that a Priest of the Temple of the Sun and Moon were venerated throughout the Americas, traditions and treaties meant none could harm them. In one bold and unexpected move Hadrian Potter had placed himself above any extradition attempts. He was no longer British, but Anasazi nobility. Regulus had in effect married the tribe's king.

Hadrian was dressed simply for the desert, he wore a feather headdress, a kilt of softest buck skin. He had an alpaca cloak around his shoulders. He inwardly delighted that his appearance shocked his family. Gone was the timid, abused boy. Now he was a fully mature daemon born mage and Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Peverell. He saw his husband and he was hungry for his touch, the taste of the sweat on his brow, the sweet blood flowing through his veins and the bitter salty come, waiting to be split in pleasure.

"Please, cousins, you have no need to honour me so." Hadrian smiled as the pair stood. He then moved to give his husband his full attention. "I ache for you, my bonded. I have survived my inheritance. I know that your brother in his ignorance played into the scheming of Dumbledore and his minions; whose plan was for me to die rather than mature into a mage, a giver and creator of life. My vision path has shown my curse on those that abused me has born fruit. I revel in my chance of living a long life, a happy life while they suffer for their misdeeds." The Priest then turned to the beautiful blond woman, this was Draco's mother, now no longer a Malfoy bride but in mourning for her lost child. "Forgive us, darling cousin Narcissa; but I need my husband and I am only a week wed and in need of his attentions. We will talk tomorrow when Regulus will play host to his spendthrift brother and his bitch of a wife."

The blond woman almost laughed at such blatant rudeness, but understood Hadrian had reason to dislike his godfather and that scheming girl. She then pondered the fact he said tomorrow, their guests were not due until Saturday. She then returned to her duty as acting hostess in her new home. "May I show the Priestress to her suite of rooms?"

"Of course." Regulus stated, he had briefly forgotten his other guests. "The blue suite adjoining Hadrian's rooms have been prepared for you, Honoured Mother of my Tribe. I hope you can accommodate our strange customs for your short stay."

The Priestess smiled and nodded to her host. "A soft bed and a warm fire is all I need. My guards have brought our food and water is all I need to drink."

"You are most humble. We are honoured that you will bless our celebration."

"I must confess I came to talk to the those men from the Department of Magical Affairs. Diplomacy is needed to protect our small nation, most outsiders think us barbarians. Those that forget the links between nature, the givers of magic and truth of justice. Come, I need my rest before the moon rises. I need to pray for all our good fortunes."

…..

The suite of rooms prepared for Hadrian were simply decorated in anticipation of his stay. Plain wooden floor covered with a simple rugs in the receiving room, old oak chairs with rush seats and two sofas gave the room a homey feel, in the bedroom a queen size mahogany sleigh bed dominated with the French Tapestries on the wall and tall windows to illuminate the room with sun and moonlight. Regulus could see the rooms had met his husband's satisfaction. "I have purchased some robes for you, the dressing room and your bathroom are on the right. There are four rooms beyond for your guards, any of your handmaidens and for our children. I hope you stay often. This is your home, as much as Arizona is mine."

"You share my rooms at home. Are your rooms far?"

"When you live here, I will stay with you, if you have need of me."

"Oh, I have need of you. Madam Lucretia scanned me this morning, my magic is strong and my body shows no signs of my poor upbringing. Your care saved me. Now enough talking, I have need of your body."


	9. Chapter 9

Hadrian was awake before the moon set, just before sun rise. He knelt facing west as he whispered his prayers to the Goddess of life and magic. He had already showered and was naked in the circle of sand brought from Arizona. The young hunter missed the desert acutely, as the city around them masked the stars, the hustle even in the night drowned out the sound of the wind and rain.

He stood aware of activity downstairs and the fact Regulus was snoring in bed. He opened his senses to feel the magic of their bond. He ran his finger over the bracelet on his left wrist, cool grey metal infused with both their magics. Separate, yet together, as lovers, friends and as family. Regulus had offered the lonely orphan his heart's desire by taking him to the Anazasi and offering his protection as Alpha.

The wizard conjured no light and by touch alone he picked out his clothes. He dressed in cool, light silk robes with matching leggings and thin strap sandals. The look purposefully androgynous, as was most of his wardrobe. Hadrian preferred the styles of robes that could be worn by both men and women, influenced by middle eastern and indian styles rather than the stiff, fussy and heavy fashions worn in Britain. As soon, as he was ready there was a soft knock at the bedroom door.

With effortless wandless magic, the rooms wards locking the door were lifted and the door opened. "Blessing this sunrise, Cousin. You are awake early."

"I apologise for disturbing you, but we have unexpected guests. Lord and Lady Black are waiting in the formal reception room. It appears Cousin Sirius was unaware of the different timezones between continents. He expected to arrive at lunch not at the crack of dawn." Despite the unexpected guests and the early hour, Narcissi was dressed and coiffured immaculately. With only a day until the party, she was prepared to greet all the family arrivals and had a full itinerary of deliveries and contractors to arrange.

Hadrian would have left the guests to wait, but this was the perfect time to nip any unpleasantness in the bud. He would leave his darling, worn out spouse to sleep and he would practice his game face and see the result of his goddess granted curse.

…..

Ginny Weasley had kept quiet and let her husband rant on about James and Lily's son being a mislead fool. With the news Hadrian James Potter was gifted with the Omega gift of his Peverell bloodline, the youngest Wesley realised she had misread the outcast of Gryffindor completely. The letters from Fred and George had illustrated the twins had made friends with and were in business with the unlikely joker. She could only remember the fact Harry was exceptionally gifted at avoiding pranks and bullies. Then she remembered the fact Ron and Cormac had suffered bout after bout of flatulence, acne and excessive sweating; things Madam Pomfrey put down as normal for puberty in teenage boys and nothing like the products sold by her twin brothers. Ron had yet to find a job, he had been convinced he would be accepted as a Auror trainee on the recommendation of being a Prefect alone.

She sat sipping camomile tea and was perplexed why the clock on the mantle was wrong. They had been greeted by an elf and the house was very quiet, suggesting all were out. Unusual considering their invitation stated to arrive for a late luncheon. She shifted on the seat, before putting down the tea. Her robes were heavy brocade, very formal and covering her from neck to ankle. She was trying to project the image of shamed but now happily married young witch, keeping with all traditions since her plan to humiliate Harry failed. She was Lady Black and Harry was only consort to the Regent of House Black. He would forever be living in her shadow, as she raised suitable heirs. She had already laid the law down to her husband telling him to either go back to work as an Auror or to make money fast to pay off his mountain of debt.

The door opened and the guests stood, expecting Regulus, they were shocked by the appearance of Lord Potter, Consort of Regent Black. Both assumed to see a petite, gaunt, awkward young man, not a tall lithe, sinuous and self assured handsome wizard who strode into the room ahead of Narcissa Black. Two persons who had filled the headlines in the Daily Prophet recently. The former Lady Malfoy walking away from a broken marriage contract. Most assumed Lucius' infidelity, not the real cause of neglect and the teenage Consort of Regent Black, an 'suspected' omega.

Ginerva offered a slight courtsey, more a show of her supposed superiority than an offering of deference to her host. Sirius stood still, greeting neither of his cousins.

"Salutations, Cousins." Harry using the informal greeting, as he and his godfather were both Lords of Ancient and Noble Houses and there was no need for formality with his brother-in-law, not that Harry would ever call Sirius 'brother'. The young man also noted the stormy flash of anger on Ginerva's face as he had not eluded to this pair being his social seniors. "Narcissa has assured me our invitations stated arrival after 13:00 hours in this timezone, not London time." Hadrian was not pandering to Padfoot or the bitch he was trapped into marrying.

Sirius Black was still trying to access the man of normal height and girth and great physical beauty before him. He had ignored his weedy and disappointing godson after their initial meeting in 1994, here was a vision of the true son of James and Lily. Rather than exchange any polite greeting or offer any apologies for disturbing the household in New Orleans at such an early hour, Sirius started with his prepared speech. "As your godfather and Head of House, you know Regulus is only Regent, I insist you annul this bonding and come back to London with me. Your show of defiance is noted but you can forget all this Omega nonsense. I'll arrange a nice wife for you, no Slytherin whores mind you. Reg has obviously ensnared you with potions and stupid family folklore. There is no such thing as males who can have children. Can't you see he's after James' gold?"

Hadrian, in righteous anger, hissed "Stop! Just who do you think you are talking to? A child? I am Lord of House Potter, an Ancient and Noble House. I am eighteen, not underage. I have graduated Hogwarts with full honours at the top of my graduating class. I am also bonded with the Black Family bracelets. The ancient artefacts offered for your bonding two years ago, but rejected as dark and tainted. They signify an unbreakable bond confirming the compatible magic of the partners; therefore signifying a good and fertile match. As a Lord in my own right, Regent Black is my consort, not the other way round. You can speak to me as an equal and offer sound advice, but I am not longer a child for you to ignore or bully. I can see you are still an utter gullible fool. I am no longer under your thumb. You lost the right to ever be friendly with me when you squandered my trust fund to pay off your gambling, drinking and whoring debts." The young Omega then turned to Narcissa and took a deep calming breath. "I hate to impose on you further today, as you are doing so much for us, but I refuse to have anything to do with my brother-in-law. Escort Lord Black to a hotel, I will greet him formally, with our other guests, at luncheon, but otherwise he is not welcome in this house unless Regulus specifically invites him."

Harry then left the room and wondered how much gold Sirius had been promised to get the errant Omega to return to Britain.

….

Lord Black stood up, the shock of meek and quiet Harry telling him off had worn off. He was about to give Narcissa a piece of his mind, when he noted her wand was in her hand. From school, he knew the youngest of the Black sisters was no slouch as a duellist, in fact she had been taught all the dirty tricks in the book by Bellatrix and Andromeda.

The acting housekeeper and hostess, was smiling. Tall, cold and very beautiful, like a winter morning, Narcissi summoned an elf. "Missy escort Lord Black to the rooms booked for him at the Hotel Excelsior. See you later, Cousin. Please remember your manners later as our aunts are attending. Cassiopeia still has not forgiven you for not inviting her to your bonding." The willowy blond then turned to the young Lady Black. "Come, breakfast is prepared in the Solarium. Its informal, if you wish to change into day robes."

Ginny followed the woman, she was being allowed to stay and had the onerous task of undoing the damage caused by Sirius' ill-mannered confrontation.


	10. Chapter 10

Cassiopeia Black had buried two fiancees, her sister and brothers; outlived three dark lords and was likely to outlive the fourth as she had always lumped Dumbledore in the same category as his boyfriend, Grindelwald. Now, the Black family was finally living up to its illustrious past, Regulus had married very well, to the Head of the Ancient House of Peverell, an anointed High Priest of the Goddess of magic and a true blood daemon hybrid.

She had assumed all chance of the Black family name surviving into the next generation was null and void when the notorious womaniser Sirius inherited the title. The only male child born to date was Narcissa's only child, the insipid Malfoy heir who unfortunately took after his father and had no spirit or backbone and could be described as mediocre at best.

Luckily her brother Arcturus had faith in Regulus and had protected the family wealth in his hands. She had assumed the second son of Orion would never marry, at thirty-seven he had been a carefree bachelor, his own demon inheritance driving him to father a dozen bastards but no suitable heirs.

She sat beside young Hadrian, her great-nephew and made note of each casual use of wandless magic by the recently matured eighteen year old omega. It was obvious he would be blessed with the future Lord of two Houses by his next season, she had already made a small wager with Narcissi that he would be carrying an heir by summer. The old witch watched as Hadrian and Regulus both ate the Oysters and then the Steak Tartare with gusto. The whole menu catered to accommodate more carnal tastes of those with daemon blood, raw or naturally dried meat and fish preferred to anything cooked.

Cassiopeia then looked to her right, to the current Lady Black, the Weasley chit that had cuckolded the Omega and seduced her fool of a great nephew. How could any woman think that drunkard and womaniser could compare to the boy who was the image his Peverell ancestors. The rumours circulated about the Weasley's stated they were all muggle loving fools, denying all knowledge of their daemon ancestors and thinking all things muggle were superior and progressive. Ginerva had eaten little of her lunch. The aphrodisiacs would do her and her husband good, considering Kreature had let all in the family know the present Lord and Lady did not share their marital bed. The fiery passion of the forbidden lovers had not been rekindled after the forced bonding. All signs pointed to the marriage as a disastrous match. Without the bonding bracelets increasing the pairs mutual attraction, blending their magic and ensuring love and fertility, the chances of Sirius fathering a child were slim. The muggle ideas of romantic love did not accept that children in the magical world were gifts of magic to those with attuned magical compatibility, get those wrong and your children would be squibs at best, more likely there would be no children. The extremists at both sides of Light and Dark had forgotten the Old Ways, only a few still insisted on matchmaking. It had been Lady Augusta Longbottom who had approved the bonding of Lily and her Godson James. A bonding that promised many magical children, such a shame both were murdered so young.

Cassiopeia observed that Hadrian was not a typical submissive, but showed all the signs of attraction and compatibility to his husband, the match approved of by the high priestess herself. That old crone was sat eating her second plate of Steak Tartare at the far end of the table, taking with several Federal Department Directors. The woman was also a daemon true blood, mother or grandmother to the two bodyguards, as both young Anasazi favoured her in looks and bearing.

Cassiopeia would finally rest once the heir of the family was born and she was assured that the family line was secure in blood and magic; not that she had any doubt that Hadrian and Regulus' children would be anything less than magnificent. The old woman had refused the plate of oysters, remembering her own engagement feast to her first fiance, a marriage ended by treachery as his step-mother had tried to frame a daughter of House Black for the sudden death of the heir of House Ducal. Never cause an honour duel with a Black when their magic is fueled with righteous anger and grief. She would observe Ginerva Weasey Black closely, the girl might yet live up to her own Black grandmother, yet. The fact the girl liked playing games with others lives was certain, had she been brought up knowing family traditions, the unwanted betrothal contract would never have been fulfilled for as soon as an omega gains their inheritance, any match or bonding is subject to the approval of the temple of Hecate and her many other guises. No Temple in Britain since its destruction in the Dark ages by a mob of Squib Christians.

"You are not eating Ginerva darling. It is quite delicious and such a delicacy. The chef for each course hired in today by Narcissa. To think that fool Lucius let his marriage contract lapse. That young lady is the best hostess alive today, I can foresee her bring courted by the Director of Magical Immigration and the Diplomatic Liaisons. Dwight Bartholemew, he has a Prewett great-grandmother. "

Ginerva had started to study her family history with the help of Great-Aunt Muriel. Her father did not remember much of his mother, Cedrella Black. The cousin of Cassiopeia. "I have no gift for divination myself. Narcissa directed me to wait for the soup course before eating. My humours are too passionate, leading me to thoroughly dislike Sirius as I concentrate on his many faults. I must adjust my diet to ease my fiery temperament, then I will find some common ground with my husband."

"Sirius will not change, so why change yourself. He is a fine wizard of great ability, but has no loyalty to family. I would advise you to protect yourself and never show any weakness to him. You think of him as a weak and gullible fool, but he can be cruel, only appearing thoughtless, and is fully capable of maliciousness bullying. Now you are of age he will try to wrestle control of the family wealth back from Regulus using you as his weapon. As a capable witch, you could be Regent. Do not fall into your husbands trap for your own sake, if you do he will keep you confined by constant pregnancy until your body or will gives out."

Ginerva glanced towards her husband, but Sirius was glaring at his brother. Could her husband not see that Harry was happy, still very strange, but she would be the first to admit she had never known him and had dismissed Potter as a suitable mate for the most shallow of reasons. Her fate now entwined with the Black family, politics, back stabbing and the race to produce an heir. At that thought she shuddered, sleeping with Sirius had been her undoing, not that she'd been a virgin. Her third lover, now she was trapped by fidelity clauses. Her only hope was if Sirius broke the contract, for any chance of release otherwise she had to birth a magical male heir, as daughters did not count.

...

It wasn't until the happy couple danced, that Ginerva stopped networking and joined her husband, who had drunk far too much and was muttering curses and obscenities under his breath. Dragging the embarrassment into the garden, she applied a sobering charm before making sure her husband understood she was no gullible or malleable child. "Stop playing your selfish games, Siri. You never liked Harry and you positively loath your brother. All your temper tantrum has done is to ensure your Godson is never alone with you again. You should be begging his forgiveness for neglecting him. He is the magical child as of your blood, until you beget an heir, it is Harry who is next in line to be Lord Black. If you ever wish to share my bed again start by acting like you could be a proper father as I refuse to let you treat any of my children like you have treated your Godson."

"I told you, I was in no fit state to look after a baby in 1981." Sirius huffed. Babies were such awful things anyway; needy, bawling and smelly

Geneva was a not letting his run from his own mistakes. "You left him with abusive muggles. Your aunt Cassi would have brought him up properly. She's alright, an old fuddy-duddy, but she would not have starved or overworked him."

"Dumbledore said it was the best place for him." Far from all those dark Slytherin influences. Sirius needed another drink as he thought on hoe that plan had totally failed as Harry was now bonded to his evil git of a brother.

Ginny had often wondered on Sirius' obedience and compliance over everything Dumbledore said. "Cassi was right, you have no loyalty to family. Would our children suffer the same fate because Dumbledore thinks muggles are fantastic and can do no wrong? He lied to you. I read the book about him and his lover Grindelwald. He wanted the Peverell line to end, Harry was the last heir. I am sure if he and I had married we would never have consummated the bond. Harry's so obviously completely homosexual and the clauses in the Contract would have made him wither and die an early death. All with strong daemon blood feed from sexual energy. I bet he and Reg have a child before the next year is out. You can almost taste the magic exuded by Harry. I feel it, pure energy waiting to create a child."

Sirius found it hard to believe the likes of daemon born. "A course of treatment with a mind healer will solve the problem of his homosexuality. You were meant to marry him, instead I woke up with you in my bed and you mother screaming blue murder. Your attempt to break your betrothal worked out a bit differently than you planned didn't it, beloved. Now, you are married to me thinking you can henpeck me into compliance like your shrew of mother. I can still fuck as many whores as I want. You may be my wife in name only but that's fine with me. You said it, I do not need am heir. If the Black name dies with me all the better. I have been assured that only healthy mature omegas have children. I read through the letters sent from a Madam Pomfrey, Harry being a weakling who will never reach full maturity. So either cousin Neville or Draco will carry the Black title after me."

If Ginny could have run she would have but with six older brothers she was made of stern stuff, not flight but fight. Here was a man that openly admitted to leaving his godson, the only child of his blood-brother, in a home where he was starved and beaten to the point his body was damaged beyond repair, only Lord Potter was tall, handsome and well developed. She could see some if not all the malnutrition and associated damage had been cured. The only thing she could conclude was that Sirius was mentally unbalanced as he was unwilling to see the truth of alphas and omegas. She would suggest a mind healer but Lord Black was stubborn. She turned and went to Portkey back to England. She had a trap to lay herself, as she had been forewarned of her husband's treachery.

….

As the party wound down, the society reporter for the International edition of the Magical Tribune was busy interviewing the happy couple and the High Priestess who had brought the pair together. Lee Delaware was very polite, she wondered if Hadrian knew her four year old son Michael had been sired by Regulus. The child of an arrangement, as she had yet to find Mr. Right. She was happy for ex-lover, he looked deeply in love with eyes only for his omega. The priestess sensed her musings, "Your future bonded will announce his arrival by dropping a green box. That is all I see. You will be happy, you do not have to fear a future alone."

...

Regulus opened the note that arrived with breakfast the next day. Sirius was demanding a meeting with Hadrian in his hotel at noon today. The man already knew their would be no reconciliation between his brother and his husband. They would go as ordered, but first he would ward the hotel to prevent forced apparition, use of portkeys from anywhere except the lobby and have the assassin he hired make sure any threats to his beloved were met with ultimate force.

The concierge at the hotel had also ordered in extra security. The man's Mayan grandmother had instilled in him a deep respect for Priests and Priestesses as he had seen the results of curses on families, some affecting generations with misfortune and ill health. Under his breath he prayed for a quick and uneventful visitation and that the Great Mother bless all in this hotel under her divine protection.

Accompanying Hadrian was both his bonded husband and the Deputy Director of The Magical Contracts office. Louis Branagan had proof of the bonding, Hadrian's status as adopted Anazasi and therefore full citizen of the United States of America. It was a bit of overkill to have a full Federal Official here, but it was likely Sirius was not acting in Hadrian's best interest as he never had.


	11. Chapter 11

Hadrian was meditating, sorting through his memories and rationalising his responses to distance himself from the hurt and crushing disappointment of his formative years. The meeting this afternoon would be between lords of equal rank, therefore he must not let his emotions run riot. He was, quite rightfully, very angry with Sirius Black and often wished his father had never met him, but they were nether the less family. Sirius even hated his kind and always patient younger brother. Hadrian knew he was falling in love with Regulus and this afternoon was meant to have been spent with the two of them organising their schedules to spend as much time together as possible, between days when Hadrian was tied to his duties as high priest and the days when Regulus was needed in New Orleans, Washington and New York.

The young wizard had spoken of his failed relationship with his godfather often with the mother of the tribe and his mind healer. At eleven, he had been ignorant of his family , only knowing the foul lies of the Dursley's. Just before his eleventh birthday, he had found out he was a Wizard and that had been the meaning of all the freak comments about his parents and himself. His Aunt had flung his mother's journal at him, from that and the school details on his acceptance letter, he had gleaned his tuition had been paid in full, but nothing for his supplies or uniform and he did not qualify for any form of scholarship. How he had he had worked that summer to get the money together for his necessities. He had also sold off the junk he had scavenged from the back bedroom. He had made true friends for the first time with the others in Little Whining despised by his aunt and uncle for being freaks. The Patel's on Wisteria Walk, he had painted their fence and helped the elderly Mrs. Patel with her shopping twice a week. He had gardened for Tony and Scott, the gay couple on Magnolia Terrace as well as two paper rounds in the morning and one in the evening. Mr. Sedman, the manager of the newsagents had also fed him. The rumour was that Ivan Sedman had been in prison. All Hadrian knew was that the man had loads of tattoos and had shown his frail paper boy how to dodge and block punches and a few dirty tricks to get your opponent down quick.

The Heir of House Potter did not care that he was wearing threadbare, fourth hand robes and had pre-owned books and equipment. Even his first wand was the best of the bunch for sale in the Junk Shop on Knockturn Alley. Betsy, the old lady running that establishment had told him to learn all he could about history, politics, manners and etiquette to fit in. He was just glad to be away from Surrey ten months of the year. He had no idea he had any surviving family in the magical world and no-one introduced themselves as his cousins. He had kept his head down and worked hard, careful that all graded work was average and just acceptable. He still had to suffer his relations every summer. At least they had ignored him completely after he had received his Hogwarts letter. He had moved out to the garden shed for a bit of independence. As he worked, he fed himself on cheap bread, savers jam and any scraps he could rustle up from the neighbourhood bins and compost heaps.

His sorting into Gryffindor had given him his first friend, the quiet and unassuming Neville Longbottom. The worst part of his new school had been the teachers, he had disliked McGonagall and Snape equally. Both seemed to have formed the opinion he was a bully and troublemaker before he had even been introduced properly. He did not understand how then could possibly compare him to the parents he could not remember. Both confirmed his mistrust of authority figures. So, within a week he knew they may have called his parents heroes, but orphaned children were treated like dirt. Well, he and Neville were. Neville had his grandmother though.

During first term he had become sort of friends with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, with were thoroughly self centred and barely paid any attention to Harry and his woeful life. Neville was a bit of a fair weather friend overall, never standing up for Hadrian when he lost points for breathing or was given detentions for cheating when he did his work diligently.

The best moments in school had been with Luna from second year onwards. She introduced him to the Old Ways and the importance of the lunar cycle, the seasons, the equinoxes and the ancient festivals. By the time he was 13 he had been fully converted to 'paganism'. Even vile aunt Marge left him alone after she saw him making small straw figurines to burn at midsummer. It wasn't until Dean told him about the film the Wicker Man he got the stupid woman's unfounded fear. Marge Dursley was an old maid and virgin to boot. According to that bit of muggle fiction, she was allegedly first choice as human sacrifice.

He had no real emotional attachment to his godfather nor his quiet and creepy friend, Remus Lupin. He had resented both men after finding out that he'd been dumped on his Aunt's doorstep within hours of his parent's death. The almost uncontrollable rage came from finding out that his trust fund had been squandered by these two men. Both had lived together, drunk and partied and enjoyed themselves, on the few hundred galleons left for a child's spending money. He had spent his summers working fourteen hour days on starvation rations for six years to pay for things his Godfather should have bought anyway. That simmering rage would never leave him. He moved from sitting to stretch out prone with a long controlled exhale and then stood to shower.

With the full inheritance of the Potter and Peverell Family vaults, Hadrian had treated himself to a custom made wand, not from Ollivanders but the bespoke focus crafter of Marius Grosvenor on Knockturn. He had also bought clothes. Tailored and in fine fabrics. He had been fashionable, comfortable and warm ever since. He was not a spend thrift, he preferred clothes that fit perfectly and with enough variation to mix and match with ease. He doubted anyone at school had noticed under those unflattering school robes supplied by Madam Malkin. Clothes maketh the man. Regulus loved buying things for him and had provided a wonderful range of outfits for him here at his hime from home. This morning he was wearing soft cashmere robes with a conservative cut in aubergine paired with dragon hide boots and thestral hide gloves. He had both his wands in holders. The stone on the leather thong around his throat was an emergency portkey.

He decided to walk to the Hotel, which was only two blocks away. The blushing and stuttering Mr. Branagan was already waiting in the hall downstairs. Hadrian could tell the man was acting a bit like Ron did when confronted by their last DADA teacher, the quarter Veela, Ms Delacour. For a moment, he checked his appearance in the glass by the front door. He would do alright. He had to wonder just how much damage a Daemon half breed could do if properly angered. There was an old wives tale that the Great Fire of Rome in the Reign of the Emporer Nero had been caused by an insulted Omega. He himself had done a fair bit of anger fuelled magic in his time. No, he had to keep calm and be the better man. He just had to put the point across to his brother-in-law, that he had made his bed, with Regulus, and boy was he enjoying it.


	12. Chapter 12

Cassiopeia Black was accompanied by the hotel manager to the reception room in the sumptuous Suite occupied by Lord Sirius Black. The manager bowed low in respect to the elderly matriarch as he excused himself. He had arranged for the occasional table to be laid with coffee and fresh pastries for the guest and his visitor. The woman then sat to rest her aching joints and waited for her great nephew to appear.

As the oldest surviving member of the family, tradition meant she could step in an intercede in family disputes. Sirius was in danger of dying a horrificly gruesome death in an honour duel with his brother-in-law. Such a fate had to be postponed until either of her great-nephews begat an heir worthy of the Black title. Though Hadrian was currently heir apparent. She feared she would have to thoroughly chastise Sirius, who still saw his godson as a wayward child, completely underestimating the skill, power and independence of a fully mature and angry young Mage. She knew from tales of old that you should never ever anger those blessed with true daemon blood.

The dark haired Lord entered the reception room wearing scruffy muggle clothes and muttered "oh, it's you" in a derisory tone and then poured himself a cup of coffee, stirring in four sugars.

"You never liked me nor any in our family, even Andromeda . I must admit the feeling on my part is quite mutual. You ignore family history, traditions and pride. Only concentrating on money and enjoying yourself. I came here today to act as a mediator, but first I must admonish you on behalf of Dorea's grandchild. You left your godson to be raised like a house elf by abusive muggles, ignorant of his parent's, his family and his heritage. He is no longer that child. He has embraced his magical gifts and is now a fully anointed High Priest. He has vowed to serve magic with his heart, mind, soul and body. Regulus agreed to marry him to protect him from your new friends in the ministry. That pompous twit Fudge and his financial backer Lucius Malfoy. May I remind you that Lucius and his son are not family, not since Narcissi left him. What you and they seem to forget is that Hadrian is an adult and a Head of an Ancient and Noble House. The old laws state any Head of House is automatically granted a Seat in Government. As a Member of the Wizengamot, he cannot be forced to marry, divorce or be enslaved now he has taken on the mantle of his responsibilities." Cassiopeia was within her right to rub Sirius' face in the failed marriage contract he had negotiated between House Potter and House Weasley. "That barbaric law under which they want to control him is null and void, by the mere fact he is Lord Potter and High Priest to The giver of Magic herself. The Lesser House of Malfoy is already cursed. In two generations their wealth will be gone, their standing forgotten and in poverty they will curse the day they tried to buy an omega. In the past, all indentured to procreate were trapped as minors. For this meeting, I would hold your tongue and forget your new friends. In future try to get along with your wife. At least the Weasley chit is a fair looking witch and has a firm young body. Play her at her own game and seduce her. She has been without your cock for over two years, it won't take much to get her back in your bed. A bit of consideration and kindness go along way. The way you are fixated on Hadrian the poor girl thinks you are after his body yourself". The old woman then poured herself a cup of coffee. Enjoying the strong, bitter and unsweetened beverage.

Sirius no longer had the Headmaster's sound advise to depend on. The old man was a dribbling, infirm and incontinent idiot suffering from severe dementia; his great intellect gone, not even recognising his own brother. Even Moony had grown distant after he had found out Sirius had borrowed most of the cash from his Godson's trust account. He had never planned to defraud Harry; that had just sort of happened, starting with withdrawals of ten or twenty galleons, when Harry was a baby to the monthly withdrawals of several hundred galleons by the time Harry was sixteen to bribe officials and pay lawyers, when Regulus refused to bail him out.

Sirius could not annul his Godson's marriage after that old crone, the scary high priestess, had told all at the party in salacious detail of the consummation and four other couplings the pair enjoyed on their wedding night.

There was a soft knock and the manager with soft footfalls entered and bowed. "Your guests are waiting in the blue conference room."

"I told you to show them up here!" Sirius bellowed.

"Your guest is accompanied by a Federal Official with his citizenship paperwork and the full sworn testimony of the entire Council of Elders to Lord Hadrian Peverell-Potter-Black's ascension to the Council as Beloved of the Sun and the Moon" stated Cassiopeia Black as she tried not to smile, enjoying her nephew's discomfort at being out manoeuvred. "Those government types like neutral ground."

"An eighteen year old is on the Council of Elders?" Lord Black mumbled, the boy was still a muggle raised teenager. It all smacked of the Americans playing hard ball and the fact they had arranged this just to spit on the British Government. Looking at the empty cup in his hand, Sirius now wished for fire whiskey, one way to get the evil eye from his prissy maiden aunt.

Sirius was nervous. He was sure he was doing the right thing. Harry would be better back in London and married to a decent Gryffindor like Ginerva's friend, Hermione Granger. Only, the Black bonding bracelets worn by his brother and Godson worried him. He was sure they had made his mother and father telepathic. Part of the reason, he had refused them for his own delightful marriage; as there was nothing happy or joyful about any of his interactions with lovely Ginerva. A shame since he remembered nothing about actually fucking the wench. It must have been excellent fire whiskey that night for him to ruin Dumbledore's plan of a perfect pureblood wife for the Potter Heir. The plan had been for the pair to have married just before Harry's seventeenth birthday.

…

In the tastefully decorated blue room, Hadrian was sipping imported mineral water and watching the Lawyer eat the sweet treats and drink the coffee. The Mage breathed deeply, aware that his great aunt had taken it upon herself to spell out to Sirius that he had painted himself into a corner. The man may yet still act the ultimate fool, but the runes protecting and warding this Federal and Council Approved Meeting Room would prevent any form of abduction, underhand deals, hexing or cursing. Hadrian could assume that Black had no idea that such rooms existed outside of Goblin Territory, but such things were not usual in Britain, nor was such knowledge part of the curriculum at Hogwarts.

Both men stood as Cassiopeia and Sirius Black arrived, fashionably late. Hadrian bowed with full respect at the matriarch and again with a short nod to Lord Black. The American gave a short, brisk single nod of his head, here in the New World the intricacies of etiquette and decorum were much simplified. Both waited for the host to talk.

Drawing on all that Madeye Moody had taught him at the Auror Academy, the Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Black observed his Godson, with every intention to forget all his previous impressions and conclusions about the boy. First rule of survival was assumptions got you killed.

First off, everyone called his Godson by his full name, Hadrian never Harry. It was obvious that James' son hated the diminutive.

Trusting his senses, he took in the feel of the room and all the individuals present. Reading auras and detecting wards and runes without a wand was extremely draining, but all Aurors were trained to do it, as such scans often revealed hidden traps or opponents. He felt nauseous as he took in the blinding surge of pure magic in the centre of the room. Hadrian James Potter was a magical powerhouse. He could feel the tension from the a Mage class wizard, this eighteen year old was a coiled spring of pure energy.

It took a moment for Sirius Black to catch on that the ball was in his court, he had called this meeting and he was to lead proceedings. As a formal meeting between two Lords of the Wizengamot, he had to be clear, direct and polite.

He finally remembered his manners and bowed American style, preferring the informal approach. "Thank you for attending this family meeting. You are family, Harry…. Hadrian… I only want the best for you. I may have acted like a jerk and trusted all the wrong people in the past. I just hope you can forgive my monumental lack of judgement and let me make amends and future recompense." It was as if the blinkers had been lifted from the thirty nine year old wizard's eyes. This man before him bore no resemblance to the boy he had dismissed as a complete disappointment. "You've changed. I would never have guessed you are the same boy I met four years ago. How did you mask your magic?"

Hadrian was surprised by the question, not that his expression betrayed that. "As a child any freakish behaviour was severely punished by my aunt an uncle. By the time I was eight, I only had the very occasional outburst of accidental magic brought on by pure fear, anger or utter humiliation. Such control was also assisted by my severe malnutrition and underdevelopment. Lack of energy, sleep and guaranteed overwork means your body is always on conservation mode and after time, my magical aura only showed up in extreme circumstances. I learned the hard way to never talk back, to stand up for myself or to think any adult cared about me. In the past six months, all physical and emotional deficiencies have been corrected and now I have no need to hide my gifts and abilities. As for my chosen path in life, as a matter of course any Mage would be invited to train as a High Priest." Hadrian had often wondered why Albus Dumbledore had never been approached, he could only conclude the man at the time of his magical inheritance had been thoroughly and despicably evil. The presence of a Phoenix familiar was only noted after his defeat of Grindelwald, so the man was not utterly corrupt and had been partially redeemed.

"I always thought you'd follow James' footsteps and become an Auror." Sirius had so wanted Harry to be just like his best friend. He still missed James so much.

"So did everyone at school. I have no recollection of my parents and no one ever told me any relevant details about them apart from my amazing likeness to my father. At thirteen, I was deemed a satanist by my aunt as I had embraced the old ways. Last June, just after graduation I was informed that if I survived my magical maturation I would be welcomed into any temple. I live to serve my people and the blessings from the ancients. My home is in the hidden valley and the Tribe of the Sun and Moon are my people. I will never return to Britain, so any attempt from you to persuade me is a waste of time"

"Your High Priestess scares me." Sirius confessed.

"So you should be terrified. She protects our home with her every breath. Under her leadership, fifty five outsiders have tried to break the ancient wards, all died gruesomely for their stupidity. The wards of Azkaban are fuelled by the energy of all those imprisoned there. You were lucky to be a low security inmate. The Dementors are worse than a death sentence, sending their prey insane, removing all hope, happiness and joy is a truly horrible fate. I know the International Confederation of Wizards has long campaigned for the destruction of those creatures."

Sirius paused, Harry was the first to bring up his short stay in prison, not as a rebuke or a jibe; but as an olive branch of empathy. "You are too good for my brother. If he hurts you, I will make him beg for those very Dementors."

"You really have nothing to worry about on that score, Regulus absolutely adores me. He has to, for he has all our sons to raise and educate."

"What? But aren't you bearing these sproggs?" exclaimed the older man.

"I may be a giver of life, but it is my husband's duty to provide hearth and home. He is the homemaker in our union. Did you think omegas are simply women? We are warriors and storm bringers. Power and majesty are the Anasazi words for a High Priest, not love and gentleness." Hadrian then bowed again to signal the end to this discussion. "I am glad Cassiopeia's mediation worked. In parting I wish to give you some vital information. Since 1789, there have been five omegas doomed under Ministry control. I will inform you about the families that bought them. The Fawcetts, the Delaneys, the Brackets, the Stopes and the Hoods. Five fine pureblood families promised Mage class children with their hard earned gold. You will find they were all ruined, impoverished and now completely forgotten. The strongest curse answered by our great mother is the bitter tears of a virgin omega, whose fate was to be raped, brutalised and used as a brood mare. Those families gave been wiped from history by their folly and greed."


	13. Chapter 13

Severus Snape found the task of being headmaster much more appealing than teaching ever had. Administration, networking with the Ministry and the task of securing funds were all the political game he enjoyed. He had vision to improve Hogwarts, to instil work ethic and self reliance into the students and again make this the premier school in Europe. It was not an easy task, as most pureblood were destined for family businesses or apprenticeships and the ever increasing numbers of muggle born and raised students who needed to find a foothold and sense of belonging. Dumbledore had found it easier just to ignore the old traditions and customs. The last headmaster's influence was waining. In his dotage, his good works had been undermined by his swift fall into dementia. Snape had been thrust into the Headmaster's office with no real forethought or preparation after only one year teaching his favoured subject, Defence against the Dark Arts.

Last year, the annoying Know-it-all Granger had already secured the position of Head Girl before the retirement of Albus Dumbledore. That particular appointment just proved how far gone the last headmaster had been during his last year in his post. That girl had proved to be as self centred and narrow minded in her pursuit of her own greatness as he had always thought. He had been outvoted on his choice of Draco Malfoy for Headboy, as had the Headmaster's choice of Ronald Weasley. Blaise Zabini had been Severus' second choice and all the teachers could not fault that young wizard who had excellent bearing, results and was not exactly popular but was respected by all voting. He had proved to be an able and popular placement through his even handed approach to interpose problems and his sharp wit. At the end of the year, none of the teachers had taken to forceful and belligerent Ms. Granger. The overall surprise of his first year as Headmaster had been Potter taking the top spot in the rankings. It still stung that Potter had proved to be Lily's child in the end, showing a keen intellect and deep respect for magic and the Old Ways. He had been blinded by hate for the boy's dead father. Even Minerva had dismissed the boy as a shadow of James Potter, never giving the boy a chance to shine.

Professor Slughorn had been most vocal in his deep disappointment that Lily's son had chosen not to apprentice in Potions, but had boasted that Harry was obviously a candidate for the priesthood. Snape had discounted that a muggle raised boy would worship Hecate. There had been a modest betting pool on leaving seventh years and the Headmaster wondered how much money that man had won on guessing Potter's career path correctly. Severus had agreed with Minerva, who had bet her money that the son of her two good friends would be a shop assistant or a minor league Quidditch player. The old cat had been as blind as he had been to the most talented student of this generation. It took more than good grades to be invited to serve in any temple. The selection process was extremely invasive as body, mind and spirit were tested for compatibility. The candidates also had to be virginal and would have a spouse chosen for them. Snape knew only one or two of the present seventh years were of the standard to serve at the Temples in Ephesus or Luxor.

It was the Monday after a Hogsmede weekend and the mood in the Great Hall was subdued. There would be alate rush as most tried to sleep as late as possible. Horace Slughorn was sat at the Table on the Dias for the Teaching Staff. He had been away for four days for an important party and was in need of sustenance to get him through the day, working through his fatigue from changing timezones. "Morning all." He greeted all the staff cheerfully. "Regulus Black's bonding celebration was magnificent. I was so honoured to represent Hogwarts at such a prestigious event. Minerva you must be so proud that one of your Gryffindors has made High Priest at eighteen."

"I beg your pardon? High Priest?" the woman questioned, intrigued as she could not place any of her student's choosing a religious vocation.

"Lord Potter is an anointed High Priest at the Anasazi Temple in Arizona. Their Priests are normally raised fro birth for such a role, but it was expected as Lily was Daemon born and the fact Harry has proven true to his Peverell bloodline. I saw for myself that the High Priestess herself has practically adopted the boy. Lily would have made a phenomenal Priestess herself, but she was totally in love with James and set on being a Master of Charms. Such a spirited girl arranged her own marriage."

"So, Harry is married then?" Minerva questioned.

"Yes, to Regulus Black. Wonderful match, both have daemon blood. I wager on atlas four strong and vital sons in the next decade." The Potion's Professor then pulled out his coin purse and pulled out ten gold coins. "So ten galleons that on the firstborn Potter-Black is born before the start of the next school year."

….

The elder matriarch was glad to be travelling home, sharing a portkey with her rebellious nephew. "I'm glad you finally opened your eyes to see that James' son is now a man to be feared and respected. Never make the mistake to assume Regulus is pulling his husband's strings. My assessment is that Hadrian will outshine even Dumbledore. The Anazasi and the Americans have gained a wonderful champion in him. To think Fudge and his cronies only see omegas as slaves." Cassiopeia's plea to Regulus and Hadrian had been fruitful, both deferring to her so that they allowed Sirius to keep his pig headed ignorance and the delusion that he was calling the shots. The old woman already could foresee the first heir to this generation of Blacks would be born in New Orleans, to the Regent. Ginerva was an appalling match for Sirius, shown by the way the girl had left her husband during an important family party. It would be a struggle for the pair to find any common ground. It was a match filled with mistrust and strife from the start.

Sirius pondered the fact his great-aunt had stated the Malfoy's had been cursed. Did Narcissa know this? She was no longer in contact with her ex-husband nor the child she used to dote on. She was no longer a Malfoy, in fact it looked like she would be remarried in the spring. Lucius had been shocked when Gringott's had informed him that his marriage contract had been voided because of spousal neglect. For that to happen no family member, friend or vassal had to have talked or written to Narcissa for several weeks, considering she took back her entire dowry and wedding gifts from the Blacks, she must have just cause to leave and cut all ties with her former family. Sirius knew Draco was due to marry Astoria Greengrass on her 19th birthday. Lucius had long planned for Draco to gain control of the wealth and Black Lordship, all those hopes were dashed now as Narcissi had disavowed her only child. Those liars deserved the curse placed on them for their treatment of his cousin alone.

As they landed as Grimmauld Place, Cassiopeia continued to spout forth, "You have been very lucky, just look to your old mentor, a man reduced to spending the rest of his life without his keen intellect or even control of his bodily functions because the Great Goddess has made her displeasure of how that man manipulated you to ensure young Hadrian was weak and ignorant, abuse ensuring he never reached his maturity, and ensuring none knew about his omega status. Of that man was trying to obstruct the law he did a lot of damage to achieve it. Harry should have grown up in full knowledge what a blessing of magic he was. At the age of ten, I would have sent him to the Temple on Ephesus, to serve as an acolyte to protect him from his lack of rights in Britain."

Sirius had questions, maybe Minerva McGonagall could shed light on why Albus was so insistent that Harry grow up with Lily's muggle half-sister. Minerva was Harry's godmother, a fact Lord Potter had never acknowledged. Like him, that woman had never known the real Harry.

After his aunt flooed home, he was really glad to be alone to Rather than rest or see if his wife was in, Sirius decided he would visit his personal healer and have a long overdue medical.

….

Hadrian sat in Regulus' office and watched as he tried to meld two busy work calendars. As High Priest, his own work load at the temple centred around the New and Full Moon every month, the festivals for the summer and Winter Solstices, Vernal equinoxes, and Solar and Lunar Eclipses. Regulus had delegated much of his warding work, the Potter seats on the Wizengamot were filled by a chosen proxy, cousin Andromeda. No one could accuse that witch of being dark, she was neutral not favouring any faction in the Government. As a trained lawyer she enjoyed her return to the centre of political life. Regulus had his hands full managing two estates. Hadrian could not, under British Law, manage his in his own right and the Ministry would use any excuse to try and confiscate the Potter Estate. Something that Regulus had already guarded against. As soon as a son was born all holdings would be secured in the heirs name, an inevitability as legal confiscation cases took years to settle through the courts as the Ministry had to prove that the family line was well and truly extinct.

With his diary now fully organised, the married couple could spend twenty nights a month together. The Master Warder then looked up to see Hadrian was staring at him.

It was strange to be so emotional, the physical urge to touch, to arose his mate and to be aroused were almost overwhelming as he had only known very occasional human contact as a child, but had been starved of affection, extremely lonely and neglected by all growing up. The only personal contact had been from Luna as his relatives, even during punishments had tried not to touch with their freakish nephew.

This afternoon, He wanted to be naked, to feel cool air and the warmth of breath and touch on his skin. Only then did Hadrian surmise, his inheritance was not yet complete. Only now, two weeks after his marriage, he was achieving full sexual maturity. With a feral grin he knew the rut for the next few days would leave him with child. Regulus had again played a political blinder with the party. All there will have assumed the first breeding cycle of their bonding had already passed with no child. The few texts available stated male daemon omegas only had a full breeding cycle every one to three years. Ginerva Weasley would be under pressure to use all her wiles of seduction to make sure she was with child before the year was out. Now Regulus' child would be the future Lord Black, as Harry was still Sirius' only heir.

The only other cousin to carry true Black blood was Andromeda's daughter, who was unmarried and most uninterested in any matchmaking at the moment. The Auror wanted her career established before she settled down. Unlike Andromeda, Dora had already promised Great Aunt Cassiopeia that she would use a matchmaker to ensure her future husband would enhance her bloodline gifts.

Hadrian was feeling hot and his pulse rate was up. A low growl escaped his throat as Regulus looked up from his diary and work calendar. "What ails you love?"

"I think I'm entering the final phase of my maturation... fully sexually mature. My body needs you... I need you... I'm too hot...wearing too many clothes. Come let our magic, our essence combine. We will create a child before this night is out."


	14. Chapter 14

The longest night of the year was starting in four hours. As High Priest, Hadrian was meant to be bathing in preparation for fourteen hours of fasting, praying, chanting and rituals before the feast starting at sunrise. Instead, he was puking his guts up into the waste pot with his handmaidens rubbing his back as his body guards stood back and watched. A frequent occurrence as his body and magic adjusting to new life growing within him. He finally sat up and took a sip of the slightly salted watered down cactus juice, to take away the foul aftertaste of his morning sickness. Hadrian knew the entire tribe gossiped about his bouts of vomiting and these were taken as a good omen for the coming year.

Now he could wash and mentally go through his programme for his first festival, one that had dignitaries from all over the globe attending, for two reasons, he was a newly appointed priest but also a pregnant omega. The blessings on the tribe and all attending was guaranteed. His magic was a force felt by all in the community since his inheritance. There had been no occurrences of illness or disease in the last month. The weather had been the perfect mix of dry and rain. The spring promised to be uncommonly long and fertile as a result. All hunting parties had returned with enough bounty and all were well fed on the wonderful game. As Blessed Moonset washed his hair, he murmured the ritual chant for continued good fortune, full stomachs and the balance of wind, rain, sun and snow.

"You must save your prayers for tonight, blessed of the goddess. Relax and take deep breaths. Tomorrow your fast and week of abstinence will be over. Your handsome and strong husband will fill you with his seed and his magic. The strain of bearing will be lessened with a full belly and the pleasures of the marriage bed."

"How can you speak of such things Moonset? It is four months until your wedding. You are Still an innocent flower. I will miss you so much when you leave."

The seventeen year old girl hugged her friend. "I will also miss you also. You are like a brother to me. The goddess blessed us all when you came to live here. In six months you became of our people. I only wish you could have lived here always. Anyway, It is not far to visit me in Mexico and I will return often to see my mother, sister and you, my blood brother. My new home at the temple of chaos and rebirth will always welcome you."

Regulus sat with his Aunt Cassiopeia as the feast finished. All attending were full and sated. Hadrian had sat throughout with the High Priestess, conversing with the large gathering of Religious Dignitaries from Nepal, India, Greece, Italy and Kyoto.

Hadrian looked tired but had eaten his full, as the finest cuts of meat were saved for the omega with the choice of very rare fillet, braised spicy blood sausages and thin slices of raw fish dressed on salt and lime.

The guest warder had sat to the keft and had been served braised meat kebabs, chilli relish and corn tortillas. He watched as the Tribe's mother smiled and ordered her young protege to go attend his spouse as both should withdraw to rest.

The young priest bowed to the Black Matriarch at her table. "Blessings to you, Aunt Cassiopeia. I hope you have enjoyed the festivities."

"It has been marvellous to get an invitation to this temple. I have only visited once before, when Regulus studied here. The fast and feast had made me feel fifteen years younger. I thought this was my last winter, but now I feel rejuvenated. I will leave you and Regulus to catch up, I need to pay my respects to your High Priestess."

Regulus bowed to his husband, his eyes noted the slight changes to his beloved physiology in the two weeks they had been apart, his pregnancy was progressing at a fast pace, changing the slim frame and softening the hard masculine physique. "You look shattered, love. Let us retire and rest." He could not wait to touch his bonded mate. Even sleeping

"I think I need a long drink of the cordial my handmaidens prepare and some gentle exercise to help my digestion before I sleep. Come I will show you to my new suite of rooms. I now live in the inner court of the scared complex. Six rooms for myself and my attendants, four public and two private. It is communal living, like dorms at school. You will have to get used to only thin fabric partitions between our marital bed and my handmaidens quarters. Moonset grinds her teeth and Coyote Laugh moans about that constantly. My family here is your family now. Don't worry both girls are already betrothed. This is their last winter here. Did not Narcissa wish to attend the ceremonies this week?"

"Our cousin has a new lover. She has stated she will only marry again if blessed with another child and I expect in the new year will see her married to Director Bartholomew. The career politician who caught her eye at our party has been showering her with gifts and she enjoys the attention. Lucius always treated her with no respect. ". Regulus had always thought Andromeda would have made a better match with the blond pompous peacock, but she had divined her own match and her talented daughter proved her choice had been a sound one. The Malfoy's had insisted on a Black bride, and ignored the incompatibility of the only available daughter of house Black. If only Lucius' father had employed a matchmaker or cared that his son deserved a wife who was his match in all things. Narcissi had loved Lucius, but love was not enough to create a strong marriage or ensure your own happiness. Her inner strength had shown through when she had left, after realising their was no longer any reason to stay.

….

Bill Weasley sighed deeply as he arrived back in London. Called back for a very confidential private commission for a Master Curse Breaker/Ward Breaker. The eldest son of Arthur Weasley had worked for the Goblins since graduating Hogwarts. He was loyal to his employers and enjoyed working to increase the Gringott's profit in Egypt. Years spent clearing ancient vaults and tombs to salvage magical items and gold long out of circulation and with no descendants of the owners of close enough blood ties to claim the loot. He had a suspicion why he had been summoned home. Rumours were rife that the Malfoys through fair means or could would claim the newly emerged Daemon-Omega. Taking such a job would mean he could never work in Africa again, where Daemon born were revered as Servants of Immortals on Earth. To attack or enslave one was seen as an affront to all that was decent.

Obscenely large amounts of money had been promised to anyone who could break the wards on the home of Regulus Black in New Orleans; for the purpose of kidnapping his husband. Enough money for Bill to pay off generations of family debts and to be able to bonding claim the title of Lord Prewitt, an honour denied all Weasley's by the fact his grandfather had been financially ruined by Comte Heracles Malfoy. Now, Lucius Malfoy's gold would allow Bill to take his mother's family name, her father's estate and vaults and the Wizangamot voting rights.

As he read through the contract of employment he knew he would either succeed or die. The truth was all wards, either based on blood, arithmancy or runes, had inherent flaws. In America, it was a federal crime to break wards legally placed on property of a living owner/occupier and registered with their Ministry, even death-wards fuelled by dark magic were allowed. He would be an accessory to kidnap and if the Omega died, murder. Then again, little things like legalities meant nothing to a man like Malfoy or to Goblins.

His oaths to Gringott's meant he could not betray any details of business. He could walk away now, refuse this work and go back to Egypt, but this was an opportunity to fulfil the word of the Contract, get his money and also stab Lucius Malfoy in the back. All he had to do is break the wards, nothing else and with that was his opening. Revenge was a dish best served cold and with careful planning and adherence to the letter of the extremely carefully worded brief meant Bill would see Lucius ruined, possibly in prison, completely disgraced and with his wealth ceased by the American Ministry or by the Proxy of House Black, the crafty and wily lawyer, Andromeda Tonks.

Tonight, he would rest in the Worker's Quarters in the bank and pray to Hecate for guidance, courage and luck.

….

Draco had no plans to return to London for the mid-Winter Festivities. In fact his father had written briefly to state their was no ball at the Manor this December, that he was embroiled in important business. The young blond was happy to continue his holiday. He was enjoying the life of an idle, rich and spoiled aristocrat on a Grand Tour. India was fascinating as most of the wizarding families here were falling over themselves to entertain the Scion of House Malfoy. The families here had magical roots hundreds of years old within Warded Palaces. Such was just what he needed before his marriage to the clingy and annoying Astoria Greengrass.

He lay back in the warm pool and worried. Blaise had written to break the news his mother had returned to her family, seeking shelter with Regent Black and dissolving her marriage as her contract, which had been voided by her husband's neglect. Now, his father was moving heaven and earth to secure the control of an Omega. Draco could not believe that the dirty pauper Potter was Daemon born. If his father had a second son, one who was stronger and more magically gifted than his only child of his first marriage, that son would be Scion and Draco would be disowned, destitute and a complete nobody. He would return home secretly and persuade Astoria to elope with him, soon. The marriage would ensure he would have a rich wife. He could always take her family name, if necessary.


End file.
